The White Wolf
by msfcatlover
Summary: In the dungeons of Hyrule Castle, Link meets a strange girl with the same odd curse as him. Cal appears to be running from her past, but because of it she has been asked to aid the Hero on his quest. Will she be able to? Rated T for safety, also freedom.
1. The White Wolf

I'm going through and re-editing these.

* * *

I own nothing except Cal (please do not use without permission) and my copy of the game!

Now sit back in shock at my epic-ally bad 1st person writing skills.

* * *

●Chapter 1: The White Wolf

"Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here." A child-like, female voice drifted down the hall.

I felt my ears perk up. Either I was going mad (in which case, it really didn't matter either way) or some one was staging a breakout. The voice whispered something I didn't catch, and then…

"Are we all clear? Good! Now let's get moving!"

_No!_ I hurried forwards and called, "Is some one there?"

A young man's voice; "What was that?"

"Just the spirits. Let's go."

_Stupid, self-centered __bitch__ of a little girl's voice!_ I growled.

"Are you sure?" Now he sounded nervous.

"Of course! You are the first occupant this dungeon has had in-"

I'd had just about enough of this. "**WRONG! NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!**"

* * *

Link trotted to the next cell over, and stared. The white she-wolf stared back for a minute. Then she shook her golden-tinted ruff and snapped, "Well? Am I real enough to be worth letting out, or you gonna' leave me to rot?"

There was a sigh from his back. "These cells have been empty for decades! And now they're filling up with animals!"

The she-wolf glared. "I resent that comment!"

Link cast the imp a pleading look. She sighed. "Fine, I'll undo the chain. But from there, she's on her own!"

The dirt slid easily from the young she-wolf's coat. "Thank you." If wolves can look sheepish, she did. "Um…I don't really have anywhere to go from here…Mind if we stick together a ways?"

He answered before the imp could. "Sure! I'm Link, this is…"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the thing on his back snickered. He sighed.

The other wolf straightened slightly.

"Name's Cailin, but my friends call me Cal." She grinned as only a wolf can. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Link."

* * *

YAYZ! FIRST CHAPPY! READ AND REVIEW FOR VIRTUAL chocolate-fudge-brownie-pudding-cookie-cake! HOMEMADE!


	2. The Twilight Princess

Second chapter edited.

* * *

I am a broke 14yr old who owns nothing but her OCs. You would get nothing good from suing.

* * *

●Chapter Two: The Twilight Princess

The cloaked figure turned with a small gasp as the party of three entered the tower room. But it was not the wolves she was staring at…

"Midna?"

The imp giggled. "Oh! You remembered my name! What an honor for me!" Her high-pitched voice had a dash of sarcasm to it. The cloaked woman ignored her, turning instead to Link.

"Is this the one you were looking for?"

The imp, Midna, rolled her one visible eye. "I think so. He's not quite what I expected, but he'll do. I don't know what to make of the she-wolf, though."

"The name's Cailin…" said wolf growled.

The woman tilted her head. "I'm afraid I can't understand you…" her eyes fell to what was left of the shackles."Oh! You were imprisoned? I'm sorry."

Midna patted Link's neck. "This one has no idea where he is or what's happened. Do you want to tell us about what you've managed to do," The imp giggled and grinned. Cal noticed that in this light, Mina looked positively evil.

"Twilight Princess?"

* * *

"The black clouds spread…Without the light the people became as spirits…Now they continue their lives, unaware that they have passed into spirit form…" The woman heaved a sigh. "Yes, Hyrule succumbed to Twilight, but I remained its princess." She swept back the hood.

"I am Zelda."

"Aw, you don't have to look so sad!" For once there was a scrap of sympathy in the imp's voice. She quickly resumed her usual lightheartedness. "We actually find it to be quite livable! Is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

Zelda sighed. "Midna, this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts are searching far and wide for you. Why is this?"

Midna turned her back on the princess. "Why indeed? You tell me! EeeHeeHee!"

Another sigh. "Time is short. The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here. Hurry!"

Once they were back outside, Midna floated ahead. "Do you understand where you are now?" she turned and addressed Link, "I suppose a promise is a promise. I can return you to where you first stumbled into the Twilight. But…" That evil look passed over her face. "Are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything…important?" in a split second the imp created an illusion of a screaming young boy and girl.

Link gasped.

"EeeHee! Do you want to save them?" The imp was looking very smug. "Well, in that case, little Midna will be happy to help! But…" Now she turned to Cal. "What about you? What do you want?"

The white wolf huffed. "I was going to ask if I could come with you again. The spirits can't see me, the monsters can…on my own, I'd either go mad or die."

"Very well. What's say we head back to the realm of light and let the boy think over his next move?"

* * *

Two wolves materialized in Ordon Spring. The darker one turned, checking his back as a voice echoed around them.

"Oh, one thing I forgot to mention; though we've left the Twilight, you still haven't regained your light forms. Won't for sometime. Why do you suppose that is?"

Cal pulled herself onto the sandy bank and let her legs go out from under her. "Frankly, Midna," the she-wolf muttered into the ground, "I'm too tired to care. I suggest we all take a nap and talk later."

"Seconded." Link flopped down beside her. In minutes, both were asleep.

Midna gazed at the black and white beasts. _What have I gotten them into?

* * *

_

Reviews for Chapter One:

**caboo:** It's my first story, it's based off Legend of Zelda, the Twilight Princess. My wolves have their own language, like all the animals in that game. Thanks for the tip, I fixed it in editing.

**Feuer der Nacht:** ...As a n00b to the "text speak" contractions, um..."FOC"? I assume that's a bad thing?

**PensAndPaper:** Sorry about that. Really.

R&R for a (virtual) tub of Marshmallow Fluff (I do not own the copyright!) IT GOES WITH ANYTHING!


	3. The Light Spirit Ordona

Fixed up this one.

* * *

Warning: The chapter's title is accurate, and I made some changes to the dialog, so the light spirit's monologue is actually important. After this, I start dropping blatant clues as to who Cailin is descended from.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Otherwise, you'd be able to play as some of the other kick-a$$ characters, not just Link (got nothing against the Hero, though!)

* * *

●Chapter Three: The Light Spirit, Ordona

"So, what's next?" Midna pulled herself free of Link's shadow and laughed at the look on his face. "What? Did you think I'd disappeared? Listen, there's something else I need to tell you; don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in Twilight. In order to get in, you need the cooperation of someone from the Twilight…like me!" The imp flashed them a one-fanged smile. "Saving your friends and all that? That depends on your actions. Because you can never fully trust words, you know."

She glanced around. "These woods are infested with monsters. We should get a sword and shield, just as a precaution. And remember, the Twilight's expansion waits for no man…or beast!" She laughed and dove back into his shadow.

* * *

"Do I honestly look any more a monster than those white dogs rich ladies keep?" Cailin muttered as the two men ran away.

A little beagle called back, "No, but they're scared. A tree could be a monster, you're just more obvious. Hey did you know you can find soft, or even hollow spots in the ground just by sniffing?"

"Really?"

Midna yanked the wolf's ear. "No time for chit-chat! I've figured out how to get inside! This way!" With a long suffering sigh, Cal loped off on the direction the imp pointed.

She didn't get very far.

"MONSTER! You…you've come back for more, haven't you? My daughter…return her to me! And…and take THIS!" the man blew into a hawk reed.

"SHIT!" Cal yelped, diving out of the way of the hawk. A cat trotted over.

"Did the hawk clip you? He's just doing as he's told…I'm sorry." The cat sighed. "The man up there is my master's…husband. If you can sneak up from behind, it should scare him off."

And so, Cal continued around the building, feline in tow. The cat was (to say the least) surprised when Midna found the perfect spot from which to jump to the roof and felt the need to comment.

"Look at him up there, posing like he's some kind of hero…Just wait 'til he sees us! EeeHee!"

There was a pause before Cal stated, "I just want it established now, in front of a witness, that you are the sadistic one in this duo."

* * *

Link sat next to the wood pile beside Rusl's house. When the black wolf had volunteered to get the sword, he hadn't thought that it would involve waiting for man and wife to leave their house long enough for him to get in.

There was a splash.

Rusl lept out the door. "What was that? Could the children be back? I must check one last time!" and he took off in the direction of the mill.

"But darling! Your injuries!" Uli cried, running after him.

_Perfect._ Link was out of the house with the sword in his mouth before the two were even out of sight. _And I've been lowered from "farmhand" to "common thief"!_ A glance at his tail. _Well…maybe less than common.

* * *

_

"On to the Twilight!" Cal cheered as the two raced through the woods.

_**Wait…**_ a slow, resounding voice went through their skulls. _**Come…to my…Spring…**_

Cautiously, the two turned and entered the only nearby spring.

_**Oh you…who have been…transformed by darkness…beware…A shadow beast…it approaches…**_

The sky glowed red and suddenly they were fenced in. when the thing itself fell into the arena…let's just say the two must have had a lot of pent-up frustration. When it was dead, the barrier vanished.

The rocks and water glowed green. A giant shining goat materialized.

_**Oh brave youths…**_ she said in that same slow voice, _**I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona.**_

_**The black being you slayed was a shadow beast. It had come to seize the power of light I wield. My brethren have already lost their lights to these fell beasts…And without them, Hyrule is reduced to a nether-land ruled by darkness.**_

_**It won't stop with Hyrule, either. Soon the whole world will fall to he who rules the Twilight. To save this land from the king of Twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three who have lost their light must be revived.**_

_**It is prophesized that a hero will come forth to save the land. You, Link. You have yet to discover your true potential.**_

_**Those transformed by Twilight usually cannot recover their original forms…Unless…If you were to return to the Faron woods where you were changed…if you were to revive the light spirit...then, by the power of light, you may find the means to regain your other state of being.**_

_**You might find it worth your while to help him, Cailin. Not only could you regain your own form, but you could help your family…in more ways than one.**_

The white wolf looked up sharply. "You mean…?"

_**Nayru told me that the goddesses are ready to forgive and forget. If you can use your powers to help save Hyrule, they will be happy to restore magic to the rest of your family.**_

_**Best of luck.

* * *

**_

Reviews for Chapter Two (say _that_ aloud and try not to smile!)

**Feuer der Nacht:** Yes, I'm afraid I can rarely pull off anything but novelizations. I like to think adding a character spices things up. But that is exactly what this is. Midna won't be much of a character for a while, sorry if I got your hopes up.

**PensAndPaper:** I can't control what the Muses give me! The chapters will get longer when I get more into the plot!

**Tetraforce:** Though I'm not quite sure how you'd tell, I don't think Cal's an Mary Sue.

Read and Review for...um...OOH! *grabs Cosmo, my little Siamese-Tiger cross breed kitten (He has stripes where Siamese have dark blotches and nowhere else)* YOU CAN CUDDLE WIT MY WITTLE KITTY HERE!


	4. The Light Spirit Faron

Chater Four is fixed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Cailin. Please do not steal.

Warning: More light spirit monologue-ing ahead.

* * *

●Chapter Four: The Light Spirit, Faron

Two figures stood before the Veil of Twilight. A shadow flickered before them.

"You know, you may not be able to return. Do you still want to enter?"

Link made an exasperated _whuff_ing sound. "Of course!"

The imp grinned. "Alright then." The Veil rippled like water upon her entrance. A split second later, a giant hand whipped through and yanked the two wolves through to the other side.

* * *

Link shook out his fur and glanced around for his companions. A white form lay on the ground, not too far off. Somebody clicked their tongue.

"Over exposure," Midna declared, as she alighted on his back, "Her body must have been saturated with Twilit power when we found her. A trip to the light drained it, and then the Twilight tried to fill her again…"

Link walked over to stand next to his new friend. "Well we're not leaving her behind."

"Oh?" Though he couldn't see it, Midna had on what Cal would call her 'evil look.' "Well, in that case, there's something I'd like to discuss with you before she wakes up…"

* * *

_**Be careful…these woods…have changed…**_ It had the same slow, resounding quality as Ordona's voice, but this one was slightly different.

"That would be the light spirit, then," Cal declared, walking through the spring.

_**In this Twilight…those who live in the light…become as mere spirits…It is a place…where dark ones and evil creatures dwell…**_

…_**I was…a spirit of light…Oh great beasts…look for my light…retrieve the light stolen by the dark beings…**_

_**The dark insects…bear the light…Find them…to retrieve my light…**_ The voice faded away. Cal stretched.

"Bug hunt? This is gonna' be fun."

* * *

"Aww, but it was so nice here in the Twilight…What's so great about a world of light anyway?" The shadow imp laughed and vanished. The water and the rocks glowed blue, and a golden lemur appeared.

_**My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest.**_

_**Oh brave youths…in the land covered in Twilight, where people roam as spirits, you became blue- and red-eyed beasts…That was a sign…a sign that ancient powers rest within you two…and that they are ready to awaken.**_

_**Look at your awakened forms…**_

The two glanced down…and then commenced a full inspection of their new outfits with looks of shock on their faces.

_**Link…The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods…His is the true power that sleeps within you.**_

_**Cailin…Though your outfit differs, you bear the same cape as your ancestor. Though his powers were stolen, the gods are willing to let your family wield them again. Bring honor to the cape this time around.**_ The girl bowed her head.

_**A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light.**_

_**But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice…You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this power, then proceed to the Temple in the forest depths.**_ Faron dissolved.

Midna, of course, had to add her input. "So, you going to the Forest Temple? How convenient! I was about to head there myself." The imp caught Cal's glare and returned it. "Hey, look…You want to help those close to you, right?" Midna turned back to Link. "Well, good luck, Mr. Important Hero!" and she returned to his shadow with a laugh.

The two companions turned to each other, to see the other's light form for the first time.

_If you look past the fancy get-up,_ Cal thought, taking in Link's height, shaggy, dirty-blonde hair and slight tan, _he looks…normal._

Link, on the other hand, was shocked by how delicate his companion appeared. Her head barely reached his shoulder, she was incredibly thin and pale. Her spring-green tunic was a bit longer, proportionally, than his, with hanging sleeves and light-blue embroidery on the hem, wrists, and collar. Her chin-length, platinum-blonde hair partially covered her right eye…Speaking of eyes…

Cailin noticed his stare and sighed. "Yes, they're red. They were in my wolf form too, remember?" She glanced around the clearing. "I suggest we set up camp here for tonight and try for that temple tomorrow. Sound good?"

* * *

Well, I finally got to her light form! If you have guesses as to her ancestor, please don't post them in the reviews. Hopefully, by the Fire Temple it will be a we-know-but-they-don't sort of thing. Magic coming soon!

Reviews:

**James Birdsong:** Glad you like it.

**MsFriskers:** You _liked_ Ordona's speech? Well, maybe it's just me, my ADHD, and Nintendo making them talk slow that's irritating...

**PensAndPaper:** :)

**krourou2:** YEAH, KITTIES! Oh, I meant other characters from _Zelda_. Like Midna. Or Malon. That would rock.

R&R. The Cosmo offer is still up if you want it, but if you don't, I HAVE MUFFINS!


	5. The Hero's Shade

And five...

* * *

Disclaimer: I own only Cal.

Warning: The Hero's Shade talked almost as much as the spirits of light, and this is basically a re-telling of the "Meeting the Shade" scene. Feel free to skip to the end where he teaches Cal a bit of mage-craft.

Question: Is the past of "leap" "lept," "leapt," or "leaped"? My spell-check says all but the last are wrong, but I have seen it spelled both of the other ways...

* * *

● Chapter Five: The Hero's Shade

The skeleton knocked Link on his back and sighed. "A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage." The boy stood carefully. "You may be destined to become the hero of legend…but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear!" If looks could kill, the glares being exchanged would have left to corpses on the field that day. "You must use your courage to seek power…and find it you must. Only then will you become the Hero for whom this world despairs. If you do find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces…Then you may study my hidden arts!"

* * *

"Enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again, even when stunned by a powerful strike. The ending blow is a secret technique you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into action. When an enemy lies collapsed on the ground, stunned, without delay leap high into the air and drive your own sword down for a final strike." The skeleton demonstrated this maneuver. "Now, try it on me!"

Link slashed once and lept. The skeleton carefully pushed him off.

"Hmm. A pinpoint strike. Well done. Now…" and he beckoned to someone behind Link.

Cal stepped forwards.

"A mage with no spells is no mage at all. Not that I ever claimed to be a mage." There was humor in his hollow voice. "I can still, however, teach you the basics."

* * *

A cry of delight from behind him alerted Link to a success. He turned to see Cailin with a flame dancing across her left palm. The skeleton nodded, clearly satisfied by this latest effort. "The most basic of magic and moves have been passed on. These are only for those with pure hearts, with the spirit of a divine beast. Search for the statues that howl with the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again."

* * *

There we go. Just a short chapter, but I won't be writing out side-quests and I really wanted to get in a cameo of the HS. In case anyone wonders, he will continue to train them, I just probably won't be bothered to write it out until the final few moves. Obviously the most dangerous moves will come with the awesomest magic, right? ;)

Reviews:

**GreyFoxx28:** *pout* No, I was _offering_ you muffins. COSMO is my kitty's name.

**Tetraforce:** Read it and tell me, because to h*ll if I know.

**krourou2:** Um, I asked you not to guess...Even though you're, well, wrong. I'm sticking to Zelda here.

**Igot it:** DON'T DO THAT! *facepalm* great...spoilers...

R&R...Cosmo needs love...


	6. The Forest Temple

And six...

* * *

Disclaimer: I own only Cal.

Now sit back in awe of my info-skimming, sucky temple writing!

* * *

●Chapter Six: The Forest Temple

"So, this is the Forest Temple…With the middle bridge out, we won't be getting too far that way…" Cailin was really just thinking aloud as she looked around the central room of the temple. As she gazed at the two platforms on either side of the room, an idea came to her.

"Hey, Link? What if we split up? We can come back here if we get stuck…Eventually we'd meet up…"

The boy looked up. "Sounds good. But…" he pointed to the right-hand door, "…how would one of us get over there?"

Cal shifted her weight self-consciously. "Oh…um…My family's just…a little…stronger…than most Hylians…" she mumbled before apparently effortlessly leaping the gap. Once on the other side, the girl seemed to regain some confidence. She waved to the awe-struck hero.

"Meet you back here?" Cailin called as she set fire to the web covering the door. Link hurriedly crossed to the other platform (with the monkey's help) before waving back.

"Sure. Meet you here."

* * *

"Thank you, adventurers! I am the Fairy of Winds who resides in this boomerang. Now that I am freed from evil, I will be happy to lend you my strengths!" The ivory boomerang circled Link a few times before stopping. You could feel the fairy's attention shift from Link to Cal, and her mood swing from joy to caution. "What, if I may ask, is a Daughter of the Wind doing in my temple?"

The hero turned to his companion with a slight frown. "I didn't know you had a title."

Cailin took a sudden fascination in her boots. "Yes, well...no one's used it in centuries…we just go by our names now…"

"Hmm…" the fairy seemed puzzled."Well, the boomerang can only be used by one…And we don't have the time for me to teach you a substitute spell…I know most Children of the Wind are highly against cheating in any form, but…"

"But what?"

The Fairy of Winds sighed. "…but would you accept a spell crystal?"

* * *

That night the two set up camp in the baboon's chamber. Cal poked the fire with a stick. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Link spoke up.

"So…Daughter of the Wind, eh?"

"Yep."

"How does that work?"

She sighed. "You don't have to do anything for the title, just get born a girl into my family. The boys are 'Heirs to the Wind'"

"Oh?"

"Yep." There was a moment of silence before Cailin, still staring at the fire, asked, "You want to know the whole story?"

"Huh?"

"I said do 'You want to know the whole story' behind my title?"

"Not if you don't want to tell it." The second those words left his mouth, Link knew he'd made a mistake. In that moment, Cal had dropped her barriers, been ready to let something out. Now…you could see her shoving that something back into the recesses of her mind. The girl looked up with a false smile.

"Oh. I guess it can wait."

"Yeah…" The two lapsed back into silence.

* * *

Link stared in awe at the thing that floated just above his hands. Cal let off a small _sigh_ at the feeling of magic just being near it gave her.

Midna popped up for one of her speeches.

"EeeHee! Well done! That's what I was looking for." She delicately lifted the dark object. "This is a Fused Shadow. It's what the light spirit called dark power…Do you remember what that spirit said? About you matching the power of the king of shadows? Is this all there is to it?" the imp laughed again. "There's a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits hid the rest…

"You want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are…? Well, maybe I'll tell you if you find the other two." The imp smirked and put the Fused Shadow Nayru-knows-where before turning away. "So let's not waste any more time when we could be looking for the others. Go pick up the prizes that fell out of that thing, I'll get you out of here when you're ready."

Link turned to examine one of the two crystals and watched it fade away in puzzlement.

"Heart Container, nice. They increase your endurance. I," Cal lifted the other "prize," a fist-sized green orb. "got an amplifier. A sort of more specific spell crystal." The orb vanished. The mages eyes widened, and she gave Link a bright smile. "It's a barrier spell. That'll come in handy!"

The hero had never studied magic, and so had no idea what she was talking about. But the depression of the night before had clearly vanished, so he smiled back before both walked up to the waiting Midna.

* * *

_**Heroic Link…Brave Cailin…**_

"Oh, I'm still just brave, am I?"

_**I'll ignore that.**_

_**Do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight…Leave these woods and go west, where you will find the lands once protected by the spirit Eldin.**_

_**Link, there you will find those you seek…**_

_**But know that these lands are still enshrouded in Twilight…and if either of you sets foot beyond the Veil of Twilight you will revert to your bestial form…

* * *

**_

And there we go. Six chapters and the first temple done. Who knows who Cailin is descended from? ;)

It just occurred to me that Cal's Hylian form is much more timid than her wolf form...though we did catch a glimpse of that spunk at the end...

Reviews:

**PensAndPaper:** "TOO" what?

Read and Review! Please!

Cosmo: Mrrow?

Me: Yes my pretty! Be adorable!


	7. The Light Spirit Eldin and Kakariko

*slow-motion talking* And seven...

* * *

Disclaimer: Only Cal.

Midna doesn't talk much in this chapter, as I've taken to skipping the bug hunts and am going on the idea that they don't ask her advice much. At one point in this chapter, I put everything relating to our heroes in {}. This is because it is mainly a spirit-on-spirit scene, and even though Link and Cal have comments and are reacting to it, the main players don't even know they're there.

* * *

●Chapter Seven: The Light Spirit Eldin and Kakariko Village

"HEEYYY!"

Running up to them, the postman ignored Cal to tell Link, "Go no further! There is a black wall up ahead that blocks the way!" (a sigh) "I had thought to deliver a few letters, but it seems impossible…OH!" (the companions cringed at the sudden shout, so close to their Hylian ears) "But are you Link?" the postman fished around in his pack for a moment before producing a red envelope. "Take this letter and read it at your leisure!"

Now he turned to Cal. The postman frowned. "Hey, aren't you that girl who just moved to Castle Town about a month ago? Cailin? I've got a letter for you too!" Upon which he thrust an envelope into her hands, declared, "Well, my business is concluded. Onward to mail!" and took off.

The moment the postman was out of sight, Cal ripped open her letter. It was very quiet for a minute while she read. Then the young mage snorted. "Typical Father. I'm welcome to come home 'as soon as' I 'see common sense and the wisdom of' my 'elders'! He acts like he kicked me out!"

"…And he didn't?"

She gave him one of those indecipherable looks. "No, Link. I ran away."

* * *

Link dashed over to the upturned stick. "This is my wooden sword…" he whimpered, sniffing it, "…The one I lent to Talo…"

Cal nosed his shoulder sympathetically. "Then they've been through her? The missing children? Do you think you could follow the scent?"

The black wolf looked doubtful. "I can try…"

* * *

_**To the hero…who was transformed into a blue-eyed beast…in this realm of Twilight…I was…a spirit of light…Oh hero…chosen by the gods…**_

Midna and Cal shared a _look_, _What are we, invisible?_

_**Look for my light…gather the light stolen by the shadows…

* * *

**_

Cailin gasped when the roof gave out underneath her companion. "Link! Are you alright?"

His voice echoed up from inside. "Um…Yeah…Hey, Cal? I think you should see this…"

* * *

"Cripes, I don't see those black brutes anywhere!" one man said, "They've gotta' be hidin' somewhere, waitin' for their helpless little prey to come out! Then they'll _feast!_"

The other man turned to comfort the little boy in his arms.

{"Talo…" Link whimpered}

"We are safe as long as we remain here, child. Be at ease."

The first man turned and raised his mask. "Oh yeah? I wonder if those monsters out there agree with you…'Cause they sure didn't seem impressed with my bombs! How long do you think we can hold this sanctuary against beasts that strong, eh? Once they attack, it's _over!_"

{"Shut up, you're scaring the children!" Cailin snarled. Of course, the spirits couldn't hear her.}

"Remember the lady from the general store? Just one of those things attacked her and a whole gang from town went to save her! And what happened? She was already gone, and there was _two_ of those monsters waitin'! You connectin' the dots? That means if we get attacked by those things, we'll be-"

{"**SHUT UP!**" Cal barked at the same time} the other man snapped, "**BARNES!**"

The little girl broke into tears. A small blonde boy moved over to comfort her.

"Don't cry, Beth! It'll be okay! Link is coming to save us all!"

{The black wolf sighed. "Oh, Colin…always so brave…"}

* * *

Midna smirked down at her (once again) Hylian companions. "Aw, I was just starting to have fun! EeeHee! Don't you forget that Fused Shadow!"

She vanished. The rocks and water glowed gold. A large owl appeared.

_**My name is Eldin. I am the spirit that guards these lands.**_

_**Young ones chosen by the gods…**_

Cal blinked. "That's a new one…"

_**The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. Go to those grounds and cleanse them… **_and with that, Eldin faded away.

The two turned just in time to see the door to the house from earlier open. Colin peeked out.

"Link?"

Talo and Beth pushed the smaller boy out of their way to go see their hero, who rushed forwards to meet them.

"I've been looking all over for you guys! What've you been up to?" He looked over to Colin, who was picking himself up off the ground, and concern passed over Link's face. The young blonde smiled and hurried forwards.

The tall, dark haired man from earlier walked up.

"You are the one from Ordon whom these children spoke of?"

Link glanced down at Colin who nodded sheepishly. He looked up again. "I guess so. I'm Link."

The man smiled. "We are well met. I am Renado, shaman of this town." He placed a hand on the head of a girl next to him. "And this is my daughter, Luda."

Colin took the man's other hand. "The beasts took us and left us to die…but Mr. Renado found us."

"Indeed. At first, I could not believe they had come from so distant a place as Ordona Province…"

The little boy looked at his feet. "Yeah. I…We don't remember much. All of a sudden everyone was captured, and ten…until now…it's been like…"

"…A nightmare," Malo provided.

"Yeah! It was like a terrible dream and we couldn't wake up…"

Renado sighed. "Mmm…Nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems. This village has certainly seen its share of hardships…The dark beasts attacked, but far more puzzling to me is the sudden, inexplicable change in the mountain-dwelling Goron tribe. They have long been our friends, but suddenly began treating us as foes. It strains the limits of belief…to think that such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly…"

"Oh, but we are leaving someone out, Father!" Luda pointed beyond Link to where Cal stood back, watching the proceedings.

Link turned, and blushed. "Oh, right! Sorry! Everyone, this is Cal—Cailin. Cal, this is Talo, Malo, Colin, Beth-"

"Renado and Luda. Yes, I heard."

Talo gasped and pointed. "Mr. Renado! She has red eyes! How can she have red eyes?"

"I'll have you know that _everyone_ in my family has red eyes!" Though her words were stern, there was a laugh in Cal's eyes and a smile on her face. Link could empathize; something about the kids made you smile, no matter how mad you wanted to be.

* * *

Reviews:

**GreyFoxx28:** It's weird, he's the cutest cat we've ever had, but I can't find a picture of him...

**PensAndPaper:** Two things. 1) go ahead, just use your own cat. 2) I WILL SKIM WHATEVER I WANT D*MN IT! IT'S MY STORY! *smooths down hair* ahem...I skim because I either have trouble visualizing something, or I find it boring. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but that's _my_ style, and I'm sticking to it.

**beccama:** :)

**Leif Black:** a) I asked people NOT to guess, and b) no.

Read...and...Review...or Cosmo and I will DIE!

You don't want that now, do you?


	8. The Awkward Conversation

*this time in slower slow motion* Aaannnddd eeiigghhtt...

* * *

Disclaimer: My mother told me that just because it's set in one of their worlds, Nintendo owns my story automatically. Does that mean I don't need this?

This is just a filler chapter. The way I think of it, there was no point in Cal going with Link to get the Iron Boots, so she stayed behind in Kakariko with the kids. Renado might seem a little out of character to some of you in this chapter, but honestly, I was just having fun.

* * *

●Chapter Eight: The Awkward Conversation

Renado found Cal sitting in the graveyard. The girl leaned against one of the two trees, apparently asleep.

"What do you want?"

"Well I have a few…questions."

"No guarantees I'll answer them.

"I thought as much." The shaman sat down across from her. Cal opened one blood-red eye.

"Well then," she said, "Ask away."

"Very well. What kind of magic do you wield?"

Now both eyes were open. "Elemental."

"Do you consider yourself Hyrulean?"

"Where did that come from? Yes."

"Do you know a man named Gufuu?"

The eyes narrowed. "Next question."

"Why?"

"Next question!"

Renado raised his hands in mock defeat. "Fine, fine. How do you know him?"

"**NEXT QUESTION!**"

"Fine…" Renado fumbled for anything that would take the now dangerous-looking girl's mind off what was clearly a sensitive topic. When he came up with something, it came out before he really thought about how she might react.

Perhaps he should have.

"The boy, Link…"

"What about him?"

"Do you have…well…feelings for him?"

"WHAT?" Cal shot to her feet. "NO!"

Renado flinched. _Well, at least it took her mind off Gufuu…_

A rumbling filled the air. Cailin shot another glare at the shaman. "I'm going to go see what that is…Never mention this conversation again. It never happened, you hear me!"

* * *

To answer some questions before they come up: No, Gufuu is not Vaati in this case (sigh) just a man who happens to have the same name (sorta). The rumbling is the boars or Bulbos or whatever-ya-wanna-call-'em coming into town with the Bulbins to kidnap Colin. No, I will not be writing the whole field-chase scene, I suck at it in the game and cannot visualize how it would go with two people actively winning.

Reviews:

**GreyFoxx28:** If the Muses give me a shorter chapter, you get a shorter chapter. If the Muses give me a longer chapter, you get a longer chapter. End of explination.

**PensAndPaper:** *saves Cosmo from suffocation* NEEVAR!

R&R...*hugs Cosmo* I have hot coco...and lemonade...


	9. The Entrance to the Goron Mines

*this time in super-slow motion* Aaaaannnnnddddd...nnnnniiiiinnnnneeeee...

* * *

Disclaimer: You know, I really don't think I need this.

Yes, I skipped the field-chase scene. I warned you I would...

* * *

●Chapter Nine: The Goron Tribe

Colin blinked. "Link…is everyone…okay?" He glanced around the circle and smiled. "…Good. Beth…I'm sorry. You know…for pushing you. Are you mad?" The girl shook her head.

Colin turned back to Link. "I…I think I finally understand…I understand what my dad meant when he told me I needed to be stronger like you, Link." The young blonde raised one arm. "He wasn't talking about strength like lifting stuff…he was talking about being brave." He clenched his fist briefly, then dropped the arm. "…Link…You saved me, didn't you?" The older boy didn't say anything, but something in his eyes confirmed Colin's guess. He sighed happily. "You can do anything. You can do something to help the Gorons too, can't you?" This time he got a nod.

"'Scuse me. Comin' through. 'Scuse me…" Cal pushed her way to the front, slightly flustered. "Got it."

Renado doubtfully eyed the bottle of green liquid in her hand. "Are you sure that will work?"

Cailin glared at him, causing the shaman to wonder if she wasn't still a bit sour about what had happened earlier. "Do you trust the nature spirits or not?" She knelt and addressed Colin in a far gentler voice, "This might make you a bit drowsy, but it should help with those rope burns."

He nodded and opened his mouth for the medicine.

* * *

Gor Coron blinked at the green-clad figure above him. He laughed.

"Young warrior, you have a strong will…and sharp eyes." The Goron elder stood, brushing himself off.

"You have seen it, I would bet…The mountain erupting without pause…When the mountain began to rage, all four of us elders and Darbus, our patriarch, went inside to investigate its anger.

"There is a treasure, entrusted to us by the spirits. But when Darbus reached out and touched it…everything went wrong. He collapsed…and before our very eyes transformed into an unspeakable monster! We used all our strength to seal him deep inside the mountain…It grieved us to do this to our patriarch…but we had no other course of action.

"I ask this favor of you, young warrior…Go to the aid of Darbus! Make no mistake, the spirits have guided you here! On behalf of my entire clan, I ask you for your aid!"

Link nodded. "I would be happy to help but…may I make a request?"

"Of course!"

"May my companion join me?" He gestured to Cailin, who was watching the proceedings from the doorway. "I know that, physically, she is not very imposing…but her advice and magical skill has proven invaluable…"

Gor Coron's smile widened. "Of coarse the young lady can join you. It will be fine for you to have assistance."

The Hero was greatly relieved his friend wouldn't have to fight her way in. He just hoped she hadn't heard his explanation.

* * *

In case you're wondering about the addition of the medicine, it was for two reasons. 1) To show Cal has mysterious connections with "nature spirits," 2) because I never liked how Colin just randomly faints right there.

That's all I have in my journal, so you'll have to wait a while for me to make some progress in the game and translate it to story writing.

Reviews::

**:** Thank you for your critique, I kept it in mind while editing this chapter...is it any better?

**Cm:** Add more how? I don't plan on stopping...I hate it when stories are discontinued! And congratulations on the kitty! I am definitely a "cat person," even though Cosmo will always be my weetle bwoy.

Read and Review for homade Rice Krispy (do not own) Treats! Much better than store bought! (Cosmo is asleep...he looks like a furry puddle...whoo's a weetle pwuddle?...)


	10. The Fire Temple Goron Mines, whatever

Aaaa(5 minutes later)nddd(3 minutes later)teee(3 again)nnn...

* * *

Disclaimer: _**I**_ own Cailin.

I want to apologize for the bad writing in this chapter. I got in a big fight with my parents, and they put me on two days of "technology ban," and since I usually write while I play...Let's just say it was hard to get back into the swing of things.

This is the first "clip show" chapter. That means you get the best clips taken from the Fire Temple! I'll probably do it for the clearing of Lanayru Province, but I may not. Tell me if you like it!

* * *

●Chapter Ten: The Fire Temple

"Thank you, elder," Link said as he accepted the key shard and turned to go.

The elder snorted. "Young one, you must proceed to the second floor to make any progress! And though you may have an item to help you through to coming trials, the young lady does not, am I right?" He gave them a toothless smile and waved to the chest behind him. "It's a levitation amplifier. We have no use for it."

"My thanks as well, elder," Cal murmured, drawing out the green orb.

* * *

Link looked down and groaned. Cal hovered beneath him in a lilac-tinted whirlwind, and unlike the Hero she was neither sweating nor tired.

She looked up with a smile. "I'm sorry, did you want something?"

"I want to know why I have to hang upside down if you can do that!" Link shot back with a mock scowl. Cailin feigned offence.

"It's a one person spell and I just learned it! Be nice!"

They were able to keep their faces straight for exactly six seconds.

* * *

"It is a powerful weapon, Brudda! It may aid you on your quest!"

Link watched the key shards fuse together before giving the second elder a small smile. "Thank you. I will definitely look for this weapon." He glanced around for his companion. "Cal? We need to get going…"

"Way ahead of ya!" came from above. The Goron elder chuckled as a very flustered hero dashed to the ladder.

* * *

"What business do humans have coming here? None! No business! This is a sacred place! I shall protect it from you!" The massive Goron jumped on to the plat form, causing the chains to snap. From inside his shadow, Midna grabbed Link's ankles, forcing the Iron Boots on before he fell off. Cal grimaced at the shifting, but managed to stay relatively still. As the Goron charged towards them, Cal threw up her hands, creating a veil of lilac-tinted air between the two parties.

Their attacker hit it with a low _whump_, and could go no further.

"Barrier spell," the girl explained with a grin. "Really gotta love 'em!"

* * *

Midna said something that sounded suspiciously like "eep!" when the black beast exploded into flames, but for once Cal didn't comment. A grim expression had settled on the young mage's face and her voice was calm, even as they backed away.

"Link, give me the Bow and some arrows."

"What?"

"Lend me the Bow and Quiver."

"Why?"

Despite her outward calm, inside Cal's thoughts were a mess, the predominant one at that moment being: _DAMN IT!_ "I…have an idea of how to beat that thing, and if it works, we just need one lucky shot. It's just an idea, though…and I'm not even sure if it's a particularly good one, so I don't want to risk jinxing it…"

Link hefted the requested items in his hands, unsure. "Have you ever used one before?"

"Once or twice," her anxiousness was beginning to show. "Don't make me more nervous than I already am, please."

The two of them had found a temporary shelter behind the pillars while Fyrus raged across the room, looking for them. Cailin knew it was only a matter of time before it figured out where they were, and found herself thinking, _If he doesn't get over __it__, whatever __it__ is, I swear to Din, I will…_

Midna lost her patients. "Oh for Nayru's sake!" she cried, ripping weapon and satchel from the hero's hands, "It's just for one battle! Here you go, Cal."

The mage nodded her thanks and dashed out in front of the great beast. "Hey, you!"

She must have nocked three arrows at once, because simultaneously one bounced off its chest, one soared over its head…and one penetrated the jewel set in its helmet.

Cal dove out of the way as Fyrus _roar_ed and clutched its skull, charging blindly. Link, seeing his chance, raced out and grabbed one of the ankle chains.

"Iron Boots," he muttered. The magnetic force latched him to the ground as they appeared. "Thanks, Midna."

Fyrus reached to end of its chain and tripped. Once it was down, the Iron Boots vanished. Link rushed over, and began hacking at the jewel. Several times it tried to stand, only to hit something with a low _whump_, and fall back down.

Midna grabbed the Fused Shadow. "That's two! My, you are efficient. Hmm…" she looked around. "As a reward, I think I'll tell you an interesting story." The imp closed her eye and took a deep breath, as though bracing herself.

She let it out. "Zant. That is the name of the king of Twilight, the one who invaded your world. All who live in the Twilight are supposed to bow down to him, but Zant shall _never_ be _my_ king!" Midna whirled and cast the warp spell with something like disgust.

On a normal basis, Cal would have explained the purple amplifier she picked up. On a normal basis, Link would have asked about her little maneuver with the Bow. On a normal basis…

Link almost laughed when he realized what he was thinking. Nothing was normal anymore.

* * *

And there you have it. Does a lucky shot count as a Mary-Sue moment? If so, I'd like to apologize.

Reviews:

**RainbowFang:** What kind of cookies?

Read and Review! I'll share these SunChips with you!


	11. The Lanayru Providence

Ee...le...veen...

* * *

Disclaimer: *yawn* I own Cailin. Please do not use without permission.

Originally this was going to be two chapters, but then I realized how incredibly short Part One is...So I made it into one two-part chapter! Part One is another "clip show," and if you haven't either played the game or seen a walkthrough, it might be kind of confusing...Part Two is after they beat the giant bug (tempting...) and clear the Twilight.

* * *

●Lanayru Province, Part One

"What a shame this is the last of the Twilight…" The imp gave that lazy yawn-stretch they were both becoming accustomed to. "I had become rather fond of seeing it covering the land…So, shall we get going?"

They hadn't gone far before Link stopped to sniff a pouch on the road. "Ilia…" he murmured. Cal grinned.

"Lead the way, lover boy!"

* * *

The two wolves moved to the center of the bridge. There, Midna sat straight up and looked around. "Huh…do you smell anything…strange?"

Cal took one really good sniff before shouting, "TAR!"

That was when the Twilit archer showed up.

* * *

"Oh for the love of Farore!" Link exclaimed, staring up at the frozen waterfall.

Cal groaned. "Can't we catch a break?"

* * *

_**I am...the last of spirits of light…consumed by Twilight…Chosen ones…of the gods…you have done well to make it this far…**_

…_**Gather…my scattered light…

* * *

**_

●Lanayru Province, Part Two

Midna grinned. "You make sure to get that last Fused Shadow, now!"

This time, the glowing was white and the spirit was a snake.

_**My name is Lanayru. Your efforts have at last restored each of us light spirits and Hyrule.**_

_**The dark power that you seek…It waits in a temple set in the bottom of Lake Hylia…But before seeking it, you must now bear witness to something…and never forget it. You must know that it was the will of the goddesses that we lock away the forbidden power-

* * *

**_

Link fell to his knees. A soft _thump_ from the right told him Cal had followed a second later. He looked over to see if she was alright.

Their eyes met.

It was a moment. Not a romantic one, but one of those moments when you don't have to say anything because you _know_. And they _know_ that you _know_.

And Link _knew_ Cal had seen the same horribly disturbing vision he had.

Lanayru was nowhere in sight, but her voice still rang through the cavern; _**The dark power sleeps within the Lakebed Temple in Lake Hylia…

* * *

**_

"This is a Zora! It is beyond my expertise!" The odd-looking man shoved the newcomers out of his way as he stormed out.

"Doctor, wait! If something isn't done, this child could-"**SLAM!** The young woman stared at the door, feeling as though she might cry.

"Are you…all right?"

She glanced at the young man. _How can he even ask that? Didn't he see that little "show" just now?_ Turning away, the young woman didn't see his face, (somewhere between hurt and sympathy,) or the hand his friend laid on his arm, both comforting and restraining, as she walked away.

The bartender frowned. "Well! He certainly won't do. That old coot did remind me, though…I've heard of a shaman in Kakariko Village, in the Eldin lands, who's tended to Gorons and Zora."

The young woman shot to her feet. "Is that true? Perhaps if we take him there-"

Some one cleared their throat. The young woman and the bartender turned to see a line of royal guards. One of them spoke up, "Inadvisable! Too dangerous! But we can't turn a blind eye to a pretty girl in need, either. Yes, we'd better escort you! Am I right, boys?" The rest of the line sent up a cheer.

The bartender smiled. "Well, isn't that nice. And to reach Kakariko, we _have_ got to cross two plains that've been infested with dangerous beasts."

They turned to find all of the guards standing roughly five feet from the door, banging on an invisible wall. An oddly dressed girl stood just beyond it, arms out stretched. "Now, now," she said with a grin, "You promised to escort them. Carry through on your word!"

The bartender made an attempt at a scowl. "I don't think we need the word or help of cowards. Let 'em go, honey."

The girl shrugged and lowered her arms. The invisible wall must have dropped too, because about half of the guards fell flat on their faces. Picking themselves up, there was a scramble for the door.

The bartender sized up the newcomers. "At least we have two fighters left. And not only that but it looks like these brave young folk will escort us, so get ready to go honey. Pronto!" The young woman nodded and dashed off.

The bartender walked up to them and gave Link a gentle smile. "You know that girl, don't you?" (He nodded) "It's a real shame…I don't know what happened, but she can't even remember her own name right now…" Again, Cal lay a comforting hand on Link's arm. The bartender glanced over at the Zora and murmured, "Bless her heart…She found this poor boy collapsed in the road, and has been doing all she can to save him…More courage in that girl than in all the soldiers of Hyrule, for sure!"

* * *

So...another chapter gone. I'm not going to do this field scene, either, because Cal would just ask to ride up front, put up a barrier around the cart and make the whole thing incredibly easy.

Reviews:

**fanfictionwierdo**: Thanks for pointing that out! I think it's fixed now. And yes, I only like cheddar SunChips, in fact, though my mother likes some of the other flavors, so we have them around the house.

**Bloody Kirai:** Thanks for the reassurance.

**GreyFoxx28:** If you can read best friends as romance, then sure. If not, no. I will not intentionally make them fall in love.

Read and Review...um...Tell you what! Read and Review AND include a bribe! I'll use one at the end of each chapter!


	12. The Chapter of Monologues

*yawn* Twe...elve...

* * *

Disclaimer: I own only Cal. You don't realize how tedious it is to write these until you have to...

This is just a short chapter to get that little cutscene after the cart out of the way. I was listening to music while I typed this up...Did it effect my writing?

* * *

●Chapter Twelve: The Chapter of Monologues

Renado walked out of the back room and gave those waiting a comforting smile. "He has passed through the worst of it. As long as he rests, he should recover in due time. Do you know the fate of his mother?" Cal stared at her boots, while Link's eyes widened slightly.

"Um…Why?"

"Her welfare consumes him. He has been mumbling deliriously about her almost constantly…" The hero decided to follow Cal's example; meeting the shaman's eyes was just too hard.

"I can see the knowledge grieves you. It must be an awful memory."

There was a tug on Renado's sleeve. "I'll stay with him until he's better! No matter how long it takes!" Renado smiled and knelt down to the boy's level.

"Is that so? Thank you, Colin."

* * *

Out on the porch, Colin stopped the heroes. "Hey, guys, about Ilia…is it true what they're saying about her?"

Cal knelt down and put her hands on his shoulders. "Yes, she lost her memory. It might take a while for her to regain it, but it'll be alright in the end. Nothing ever fully disappears, they just…get buried. I promise we'll keep our eyes open for something to help dig it out. Do you think you can stay here with the others? So Link and me don't have to worry about you?"

He nodded and wiped a tear out of his eye, "I'll be extra-careful! Promise!" and headed off in the direction of the house the children were staying in. Link and Cal watched him go.

There was a sigh from behind them. "Nice to see there's still hope here. It's always good to see happy results repay your efforts…" The two turned to see Telma smiling at them. "Those skills of yours…Any chance you're of the mind to put them to use for Hyrule?" Cal gave the bartender a look that clearly said _And what if we already are?_ Telma continued, "What hope there is in Hyrule is frail and dying…but there is a group trying to do what it can." She smiled mysteriously. "And I'm a member of that group. The bar is actually a kind of safe house for my friends. There's even a passageway to the castle in there! If you ever need anything, stop by. I'll be waiting for you two!"

* * *

"I would like to thank you for aiding my son in his time of need. You were right to bring him here. Kakariko Village is a sacred place. My husband in life, King Zora, rests his spirit here. During his lifetime, my husband created garments specifically for the chosen hero, garments that house the abilities of the Zora." The gravestone slid back and Link lifted out the bundle it revealed. After a brief examination of it, he looked back to the spirit of the queen.

"But what about Cal? There's only one set of clothes here…"

The spirit considered, and then held out her out her hand. A pale blue prism glittered above her palm.

When Cailin had taken the spell crystal, the queen sighed.

"Now, at last, I can join the king in slumber…"

* * *

Oh man! That was shorter than I realized! I suppose I'm just putting off the Water Temple *groan* which I hate with a passion. I think Nintendo went out of their way to make it just as tedious and aggravating as the Water Temple in Ocarina of Time...probably just going to be a "clip show," with the chapter's focus being on the scene with Zant afterward...I may even pull one like the LoZ manga and skip straight to the boss (though probably not, that always irritates me.)

Reviews:

What? No reviews for the last chapter? Well...

R&R...no bribe this time...I value your opinions *hopeful smile*...


	13. The King of Shadows

*singing* THIRTEEN da-da-dahdahdah-da-da!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Alright, even though I really hate it when they do it in the manga, I cut straight to the second phase of the boss. If you haven't either played the game or watched a Let's Play, I recommend looking up an image of "morpheel" before you read this.

And can I just say, I think that Nintendo must be running out of ideas to create the Morpheel. The name is almost a copy of the boss of the Water Temple in Ocarina of Time, Morpha, and the first phase is almost an exact copy of the battle with Morpha!

* * *

●Chapter Thirteen: The King of Shadows

A tentacle flowed past Link, clutching something. His eyes widened. "Cal!"

She turned in the thing's grip. "I'm fine." The water gave her voice an odd burble. "Just got a bit too close. You focus on killing this thing!"

He nodded. Bracing one foot on…well, what looked like an eyelid, he drove his sword down in the best Finishing Blow he could.

The thing _scree_d and thrashed. Cal spun past him when it released its grip. There was a _bang_ as the great beast collided with the wall, then a rushing sound as the water drained.

Link walked over to his dazed friend and offered her a hand. Once back on her feet, the mage brushed herself off and looked around, puzzled.

"Something's not right…We're in the lowest part of Lakebed Temple at the bottom of Lake Hylia, right?"

"Yeah…?"

She tapped her temple. "Think about it. There's more water outside than in, and the pressure should hold it in place the way it's kept air down here. That water had nowhere to drain to."

Link sighed. "If we think to hard on it, we're—or at least I'm—going to get paranoid. I'm going to go get that Fused Shadow."

* * *

"The last Fused Shadow…" Midna carefully took it away from Link. "…Thanks. Please don't resent me for all I've put you through. I _need_ this thing!" She paused. "Besides, we have to do something about Zant, the one who calls himself the King of Shadows…"

"…So…I've done everything I needed to do. I'm sorry for dragging you all over the place with me…" She floated off a ways before casting the warp spell.

Link lifted the heart container, then watched Cal pocket the blue amplifier without looking at it and walk up to the imp.

"I actually wanted to thank you, Midna. You've helped me on the adventure of a lifetime, and helped my family back into the goddesses' good graces."

He smiled as he walked over. "I couldn't have put it better myself. I hope once this is fully over, and we all go back to our normal lives, that we can stay friends."

They warped out before either girl could answer.

* * *

Cal twisted her head, to confirm that _this_ wasn't just a complex illusion. But no, it was true. After all their work, the Twilight was back.

"Zant."

She turned and saw Midna hanging in the air as though suspended by invisible chains. The imp was glaring at a heavily robed figure standing before her.

_Where's Link?_

The figure appeared to be looking at something. He chuckled. "Did you truly mean to take a power as ancient and withered as this and turn it against me? You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?"

The effect these words on Midna was incredible. "MY** KING**? YOU? WHO DOES NOTHING BUT** ABUSE** THE MAGIC OF HIS TRIBE? YOU **MUST** BE JOKING!"

Zant seemed to stiffen, though it was hard to tell. "How dare you? Are you honestly implying that my power is our old magic? Because _that_ is a great joke!" He turned and flung her into the dirt.

And now Cal could see Link, and knew why he wasn't trying to protect them. The black wolf was sprawled on the ground, just beginning to show signs of waking. Midna was coughing up dust. _They __need__ me!_ But she couldn't move. Just watch in horror as Link staggered to his feet, as the King of Shadows prepared a spell to blast Midna, as Link took the blast instead…

The two girls cried out at exactly the same moment.

Zant looked strait at Cal.

"Oh yes…" he purred, moving towards her, "I had almost forgotten…My god had a special request for the traitorous spawn of his last servant."

The white wolf pulled her lips back in a snarl. "Oh, is that what he calls it? My ancestor may have been evil, but at least he was independent! If your 'god' is who I think he is, you should probably know, he's a grade-A manipulator who doesn't care a wit for his underlings. Next time you see him, tell him I said to go back to go back to the Evil Realm, where he belongs! And to stay there this time!" she paused, breathing heavily. A glance over Zant's shoulder told her Midna and Link were beyond hearing, so it really didn't matter that her voice had risen to a shout by the end. Cailin looked back to Zant.

Even though she couldn't see his face, the mage-turned-beast could tell he was eying her. "Are you quite done, girl?"

_Good, so he __can__ understand me!_ "No, I'm not bloody well _done_! Go to-" Her mouth froze in place.

As the world went hazy around her, Cal heard Zant say, "Well, you can all rot in the light world, for all I care."

As the world went black around her, Cal heard Midna scream.

* * *

Yeah...A lot of Zant's speech was kinda creepy...so I mauled it. I also wanted to work on Cailin's history a bit more. I realized just recently that some people might not like the timeline I came up with for this story. I believe the basic timeline is OoT-TP-WW and all the others fall in there somewhere. I really don't care where. Therefore, when I toss some GameBoy games in, it really means _nothing_, timeline freaks...

Reviews:

**fanfictionwierdo:** Yes, a lot of my chapters are short. I think the problem is that I hand-write my story into a journal, _then_ type it into Word with margins, _then_ upload it onto this. So lengths are hard to judge until I'm looking at it here. ...Btw, you don't have to steal the SunChips. I'm _offering_ you some.

**Leif Black:** DOWN WITH WATER TEMPLES! And while I'm at it, DOWN WITH RUTO! STUPID, FLIRTY, SELF-CENTERED, OBLIVIOUS FISH-GIRL!

Read and Review...Um, no bribe offers yet...*looks around for inspiration*...I have $33 you can divvy up among yourselves...And, of course, the Cosmo offer is always up!


	14. The Sacriface

*still singing* Fourteen la-la-dahdahdah-DA!-DA!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't know about Nintendo...

One last short chapter. The next two chapters should be of at least medium (for me) length.

* * *

●Chapter Fourteen: The Sacrifice

Cailin sat back, feeling useless as the princess got up off her bed and took Midna's hand. The little imp turned to look up at Zelda.

"…Please…Please tell me…How do we break…the curse…on these two?" She moved again, this time to gaze at Link. "This…is the one…You need him…to save your world…" Midna was briefly overwhelmed by a fit of coughing. "A-and the girl…is an innocent…she doesn't deserve to…spend the rest of her life…like that!

"That's why…Princess…please…help them…"

Zelda seemed to contemplate the two wolves for a moment before speaking. "What binds them now is a different magic than what occurred when they first entered the Twilight. _This_ is an evil power.

"Link…our world is one of balance…Just as there is light to drive away darkness, so too is there benevolence to banish evil. Head for the sacred grove that lies deep within the lands guarded by the light spirit Faron. There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted by the wisdom of the ancient sages…the Master Sword. Evil cloaks your party like a dark veil…and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it." (Midna sighed) "Link…Hero sent by the goddesses…

"Zelda held out her hand, back up. A pale blue Triforce glowed there. "Like you, I have been granted special powers by a goddess…"

Link heard Cailin whisper, "Wisdom's heir…" but was quickly distracted by the imp at his feet attempting to speak.

"Fine…Link…Cal…you can get to those woods…just fine without me…right?"

"No…" the black wolf whimpered, "You're going to be alright…" but Midna either chose to ignore him or was beyond hearing.

"Princess…" she rasped, "I have one…last request…When they're ready…can you tell him where…to find the Mirror of Twilight?"

Zelda gasped. After a small pause, she whispered, "Midna…I believe I finally realize just who and what you are…Despite mortal injuries, you act in our stead…These dark times are the result of my deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty…

"Please accept this, Midna. I pass it-"

"_WAIT!_" The princess looked up at the sudden bark with a frown. Cal's lupine face contorted in concentration and she said something in an odd, chirping language.

Zelda shook her head. "They will have need of you, though it is a noble offer…and I would very much like to know who _you_ are, 'Cal.'"

Golden light hid the princess and imp from sight. Somewhere inside, Midna cried, "No! Link, stop her!"

* * *

Very short...It's actually a very touching scene...I'm not sure if I did it justice…

Reviews:

**Llwynog the Bard**: I'm really glad you like it! Congrats on your story, and good luck on the next one! I was just planning to make them all very good friends...

Read and Review for...still no bribes. OFFER ME BRIBES, D*MN IT!


	15. The Sacred Grove

*still singing* Oh-woah! Fifteen, do-do-dahdahdahDA!DA! *is knocked out by Vaati*

V: Because the author cannot sing, I shall be doing this from now on. And I _will_ not sing. Thank me later.

* * *

Disclaimer: ...*sigh*...

Sacred grove, dropping hints, Cal finds something interesting. I didn't sleep well last night, so my commentaries will be short.

* * *

●Chapter Fifteen: The Sacred Grove

Cal let off a happy _sigh_ when the entered the new forest. Midna gave her a look,

"There'll be more challenges from here on out. Don't you dare relax!"

The white wolf rolled her eyes. "I can't help it if I love nature," she protested, trotting up to a howling stone. A moment later, the melody echoed through the clearing.

An odd looking little boy appeared. "This is my place! Nasty beasts! Stay out of my place!" He raised a horn to his lips.

"Skull Kid, wait! You know me! I know I look different, but it's still me!" Midna stared at Cal as though she'd gone mad.

The boy tilted his head to the side, as though thinking. Then he grinned and snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! You're that nice girl from Castle Town!"

Cal wagged her tail. "Yep! You still got that horn?"

Skull Kid waved it happily. "Yeah! Works great!" his face shifted into a puzzled frown. "But why're you here?"

"Oh! Right!" Cal seemed to just remember, "My friends an' me, we heard there's a secret place in here, and we were hoping to see it. And since you know everything about these woods, I was hoping you could show us the way?"

The boy grinned. "Play a game of tag with me, an' you've got a deal!"

* * *

Bright light filled the blade, and a surge of power shoved Midna and Cal back. Link dug his claws in with a snarl.

There was an explosion of Twilit pieces. Midna found herself holding two black crystals. They orbited each other just above her palm.

She looked up to see a fully Hylian Link draw the glowing Master Sword from its pedestal. He swung the sword a few times before sheathing it.

Midna cleared her throat. When the two turned to see what she had to say, the imp held up her hand. "These things are the embodiment of the evil magic Zant used on you." Link leaned forward for a better look, only to have Midna snatch her hand back. "Careful! If you touch it, you'll turn back into a beast!" the imp snapped her hand shut, causing the crystals to vanish. "These things are too dangerous! It'd probably be best if we left them here."

Cal sighed. "But what if we need our wolf senses again?"

Midna nodded, considering. "True…if we kept them, you'd be able to transform whenever you wanted…What do you think, hero?"

Link shrugged. "I think if we have it, and we might need it, we should keep it just in case. I don't get rid of a weapon after its temple is done, after all."

"Alright. If you need one, just ask. I want to keep a low profile, so I'll hide in your shadow when you're like this, but you can be a wolf anytime you like! And–Cal, what are you doing?"

Link turned to see the mage attempting to pull something out of the wall. She looked up with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I've been looking at this chain for a while, and it's really bugging me." Moving her attention back to the wall, Cailin muttered something. A purple shockwave jarred the stones, and whatever she was pulling at came free. Once she regained her balance, Cal held it aloft, triumphantly.

The hero laughed, walking over. "What've you got there?"

"Not sure. The pendent looks like a goddess spell, but not one I've ever heard of."

The light glinted off the black orb, giving the distinct feeling it _liked_ being a mystery.

* * *

This was shorter than I expected... I guess I probably ought to say it straight. When I talk about spells, I'm picturing parts of the things the Great Faeries give you in Ocarina of Time; the spell crystals are the outside prism, tinted the color of whatever element they represent (in Minish Cap wind=green, earth=purple, fire=red, water=blue, so that's what I'm goin' on), the amplifiers are the orb in the middle, also element-colored, and the goddess spell are the whole thing.

Reviews:

*is still unconscious* (above section is part of _original_ not _edited_ chapter)

V: We'll do this next time. Please review this chapter, and remember to include a bribe.


	16. The Daughter of the Wind

V: And Sophie's now edited sixteen chapters. Huzzah.

* * *

Disclaimer: =_=

Whoa! I took a nap and am feeling _much_ better now! Very basic intermission: after getting the master sword and what Llwynog the Bard has dubbed the "goddess pendent" (I like the term...I was wondering what to call it...), our heroes warped to Castle Town, received a letter by Telma from the Postman, and headed to Castle Town's one and only bar!

* * *

●Chapter Sixteen: The Daughter of the Wind

Cal gave the bartender her sweetest smile. "As charming as I'm sure your friends are, I'm not really a people-person. I think I'll stay right here, and let Link handle the public relations, if you don't mind." (Telma laughed) "Actually, we were on our way here when we got your note."

"Oh?"

"Yep. You wouldn't happen to have some guestrooms or something, would you? It's been a while since either of us has slept indoors."

* * *

The mage slid to the floor with a groan. "I suppose you both want some answers, and I more than owe them. Where do you want me to start?"

Link sat on the bed. "How did you talk to Princess Zelda when we were in our wolf forms?"

"That was the language of the Min–Picori. Nature's own tongue. Anyone can understand it, so long as they trust their instincts."

"How did you learn it?"

"Book."

Midna popped up right in front of her face. "What, exactly are you?" the imp demanded.

A sad smile played across Cal's face. "Leave it to the shadow to cut straight to the chase. Get comfortable, it's a rather long story…"

O

You do _know_ about the Picori, I presume? Little people who thrive on making others happy? Well, they aren't all like that. Like any race there are some good and some bad.

Centuries ago–maybe you've heard this story–a young Picori named Vaati stole a magic wishing cap. He wished to be the most powerful sorcerer alive, but it wasn't enough for him. Vaati wanted the power of the gods.

Now even before the release of the Triforce, there has always been a sacred power to protect the land. Back then, it was called the Light Force. Vaati tracked down this Light Force, and began the ritual to transfer it to himself. At the last second, the ritual was stopped, and Vaati was defeated and sealed away by a young man who has come to be known as "the wanderer."

A century later, Vaati escaped. As he had managed to absorb most of the Light Force, he could not be slain, so he was sealed away again. Who did this, I know not. All the history books have forgotten his name and title.

Then came the first appearance of Ganondorf and the Hero of Time.

When Ganon first escaped the Evil Realm he thought that, maybe, the legendary Sorcerer of Winds–I saw that flinch–would make a good ally. The only problem was Vaati was rather famous for thinking for himself, and never submitting to anyone. So Ganon set things up so that no one, not even the Sorcerer, would know that he was the mastermind behind Vaati's freedom and the latest attack on Hyrule.

The Hero of the Four Sword eventually sealed Ganon away again. But the odd thing was that, when they fought, the Hero _killed_ Vaati. No one knew how he could have done that.

Until the Blue Maiden gave birth six months later.

He seemed a sweet boy, for all he was the striking image of his father. One could say it was thanks to him Vaati was gone for good; after all, he'd inherited the Light Force. But the goddesses couldn't risk the boy following in his father's footsteps.

So they sealed away his magic. All of it, not just what he'd inherited from Vaati. Needless to say, the Blue Maiden was furious. But there was nothing she could do.

And so it's gone. The tale gets passed down, and despite the fact there's barely a drop of Picori blood left in us a few traits continue to breed true. Everyone in my family is pale but doesn't burn, every one of us is smaller, stronger, and more agile than the average Hylian. And, of course, we all have red eyes.

O

Cal stared at her feet and lifted her hand, back up, to Link. A silvery triangle with the corners missing glittered up at him.

"There," she whispered, "that's the reason the goddesses asked me to come with you. That's where every drop of my magic comes from. That's why I can't go home, and that's why my family's in shame. All thanks," her voice turned from sad to bitter, "to _him_."

A single tear ran down her cheek.

It was the same liquid gold as honey.

* * *

WOOHOO! I came up with this backstory before I started this story, and decided it was too good to let a character like Cailin slip through my fingers. The idea of the white wolf came when I realized how much I wanted to do a Twilight Princess story. The rest has come together pretty fast...

Reviews:

**Llwynog the Bard**: I don't feel that I have to stick to the script; I just think of it like _this is how people would react and what they would say if it was just Link and/or his companion. _So it would only be slightly different if there was some one else there, ya see?

**I HAVE RECENTLY NOTICED THAT FANFICTION TAKES SOME PEOPLES NAMES OUT OF MY RESPONSE. IF YOU ARE A VICTIM OF THIS, PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM SORRY BUT DO NOT KNOW THE CAUSE. IF THIS HAS HAPPENED IN ONE OF YOUR STORIES, PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO FIX IT!**

R&R. No bribe today, I just want to know if other people like this chappy as much as I do :)


	17. The Gerudo Desert

V: And now she has edited seventeen chapters. Din, I can see why she resorted to singing! This is _dull!_

* * *

Disclaimer: _BOORIING!_

Next chapter, next day. Meeting Auru, Midna's history, oh-gods-I'm-tired-but-it's-up.

* * *

●Chapter Seventeen: The Gerudo Desert

"I thought it was about time for you to arrive…" the man turned, "You do know Telma, don't you? I am Auru. I am part of the group Telma so kindly allows to meet at her bar. You _are_ Master Link, I presume? Where is your friend?"

The hero smiled. "Cal took one look at your little watchtower and declared she'd wait for me at the bottom. And it's just Link."

Auru smiled in return. "Well, Telma told me all about you two. Have you heard of the strange events in the desert?"

"Enlighten us." Link spun around to see Cal hovering just behind him. The girl pulled a face. "What? I got bored."

The older man's smile widened. "Very well. The Gerudo Desert once held a prison built to hold the worst criminals this land has ever known. These criminals were sentenced to death and sent straight to the underworld by a cursed mirror that was kept at the top of the prison," a slight movement out of the corner of her eye drew Cailin's attention to Link's shadow. Midna had flinched. Auru continued (oblivious to a certain fourth party's discomfort) "Now that prison has been abandoned, and even the road leading to the desert is impassible…

"This desert at the world's end…I believe it still holds the cursed mirror and the malice of the doomed inmates…

"Master Link, Lady Cailin, I must ask, what do you plan to do now?"

Cal, lounging in her whirlwind, gave her finger a little twirl before pointing east. Auru's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you plan to enter that wasteland?"

Link suppressed a laugh. "Sure, why not?" he joked, "It's not like there's much left for us here."

"Ah, is that so? I suppose these last few months must have been a real adventure for heroes such as yourselves…Let me help you." He produced a piece of parchment and a quill. After a minute, Auru offered the note to Link. "Down in Lake Hylia there's a man named Fyer. He runs an amusement ride of sorts now, I believe. Fyer owes me a favor or two, this not should convince him to help you to the desert. I take it Lady Cailin can make it on her own?"

Cal laughed and began to float away. "Meet you in the desert, Link!"

* * *

Link had barely taken his first steps in the desert when he was drawn up short by Midna's, "Link, wait."

She hovered up beside him with an expression both new and familiar; he'd seen it on Cal's face just last night. The imp averted her eyes. "Before we go on, there's something I want you to hear…Just you. I believe Cal already suspects, anyway."

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Do you remember what Lanayru said about the Fused Shadows?" Link shuddered at the memory. Midna didn't notice. "What do you think happened to those who tried to control the Sacred Realm? Easy. They were banished. They were chased–no, hunted–across Hyrule and driven into another land by the goddesses.

"It was another world entirely…neither Evil or Light realm, but somewhere in between. There they became like shadows, no longer able to mingle with the light. Eventually most came to call it the Twilight Realm…and its prisoners were never to return to the light. They were forever doomed to live in the Twilight, flitting in the half-light of dusk…And they changed.

"This is the history of the Twili as it has been passed down from our ancestors." Once again, Link found himself recognizing gestures Midna had never made before. In her voice was the same bitter anger with which Cal had spoken of her ancestor.

"Link, don't you understand what I am?" the imp snarled, "I am a descendant of those banished to the Twilight Realm!"

In a second her anger deflated. Midna pulled her legs up so that she was kneeling in midair. She put her head in her hands.

"It was a peaceful place, at least until Zant took control and turned al of the Twili into shadow beasts. It's clear to me now that he somehow gained a great evil power previously unknown to our tribe, probably with the assistance of that god he mentioned…

"I was banished and could not return home without his aid…

"Of course there are other stories told by my people. One says that although the goddesses forbade our return to your world, for some reason they left a link between light and shadow…" Midna lowered her hands, but continued to stare into her lap. "That they gave something called the Mirror of Twilight to the protectors of Hyrule." She straightened almost carefully and looked Link in the eye for the first time in the entire speech. He could understand why. Neither Midna nor Cal was proud of her history, and when they were telling him they just wanted to get it over with, not have to worry about his reaction.

"Zant is hiding in the Twilight Realm, and the Mirror of Twilight is the only way there." She laid a tiny hand lightly against Link's cheek. "You'll come with me…won't you?"

The hero took the imp's hand in both of his. "Of _course_ I will, Midna. You're my _friend_. Now, shall we go find our mage?"

She spared him a small smile before reclaiming her hand and disappearing into his shadow.

* * *

They found Cal in what looked like the remains of a camp roasting fish over a fire. Link shook his head.

"I'm not even going to ask," he said, dropping down next to her. Then, as she took one of the fish off the fire, "Gimme one of those."

* * *

Yeah...*spaces out*...sorry. Camp is...tiring. Oh, I have a one-shot up...wanted to point it out...*yawn*

Reviews:

**Bloody Kirai**: I was trying to show that she was different and special in a really sweet way. I'm sorry if you didn't like it.

R&R and you can _have_ Cosmo for a week; I'm pissed at him. He just ate my dinner. And puked it up all over the floor. And I had to clean it up, and it ruined my appetite, but it was my favorite...


	18. The Arbiter's Grounds

V: And we reach eighteen chapters. *calling over shoulder* Do I really have to do this nine more times?

*from somewhere in the distance* _AT LEAST_ NINE MORE TIMES!

* * *

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda and all places, people, and concepts therein. I own Cailin.

Updates will probably become less frequent, because my parents have decided to limit my screen time...ah well.

* * *

●Chapter Eighteen: The Arbiter's Grounds

"Never forget that this technique can put your life at risk." Link nodded. As usual, his skeletal trainer beckoned Cal forwards next.

"Your techniques have also reached the point of self-endangerment. If you use these spells too often, they will exhaust you to the point of collapse. Do you feel up to the task?"

"Yes, sir."

There was a small pause. "These lessons will be much quicker than the others, actually," there was a touch of humor in his voice. "as these spell cannot be taught, only passed on."

A crystal prism appeared above the skeleton's fingers. It was identical to the pendent they'd found earlier, except with a red core.

"I give you…Din's Fire!"

Cal stared for a moment, before accepting the goddess spell.

* * *

Midna sighed, looking at the cloak on the ground. "We should probably split up to find the other three. Cal, you take the door on the left, Link and I will take the right. I'll put your Dark Crystal in your pouch so you don't need me to transform, okay?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yes ma'am"

* * *

The door slid open. A pale form stumbled through and fell to he knees. Link rushed over as the final torch lit itself.

"Cal! Are you alright? Farore, you're shaking!"

The mage looked him straight in the eye. "Link?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I've mentioned this before, but I hate Redeads. I really _hate_ Redeads…"

* * *

Midna handed Cal the bow. The mage nocked an arrow and aimed for the _giant flying demonic skeleton_.

"I _really __hate_ Redeads," she muttered.

Entering the final room, the party found themselves faced with the remains of a huge beast. The self-proclaimed King of Shadow perched on what was left of the head.

Zant was smiling, you could hear it in his voice. "My, you are persistent! No wonder some call you 'heroes'. But this is a truly bittersweet reunion," He chuckled. "For I fear it shall be the last time I see you alive!" He plunged a sword into the skull and vanished.

The skeleton flashed red. It trembled and shook.

It picked itself up and looked around.

It roared.

Cal stared. "…Shit. Hey, Link? Don't hate me for this."

"What?"

The mage shot into the air and towards the beast. Midna poked Link in the ribs. "Distract it, she'll need an opening for whatever she plans to do."

Link jumped on the Spinner, keeping one eye on the skeleton and one on Cal. When the thing had its back to her, the girl lunged forwards, grabbing the sword and hanging on as she brought her feet down on the skull. It didn't even notice.

_Of course not, it doesn't have any nerves._

When the mage had braced her feet, she raised one hand and slammed it down on the hilt of the blade. There was a flash of red so bright it temporarily blinded the hero.

When his sight returned there was no sign of Stallord. The sand was draining away in the same impossible fashion as the water in the Water Temple. Cal was sitting in the middle of the floor, right in between an amplifier and a heart container.

Link walked over and helped her to her feet. The girl brushed herself off and picked up her amplifier.

"Wind summoning."

He blinked. "What?"

"Wind summoning. That's the power of this amplifier."

"Oh…What did you do to…?"

A smile. "Din's Fire, remember? C'mon, let's go find that Mirror."

* * *

Voices echoed through the chamber. _**You who are guided by fate, you who bear the crests of the gods, hear us. At the command of the great goddesses, we sages have guarded the Mirror of Twilight since ancient times. You seek it, but the Mirror has been fragmented by mighty magic.**_

_**This magic is a dark power, possessed only by one in all of history…his name is–**_

Cal whispered at the same time as the sages, "Ganondorf."

_**He was leader of a band of thieves who tried to establish dominance over the Sacred Realm. He was known as a demon thief, from who nothing was safe.**_

_**But he was blind…**_

_**In all his glory, he was blind to any threat, and so he was brought down time and again. He had stolen a fragment of the Triforce at the very beginning, so no matter how many times he was defeated, he always came back…**_

_**After the last time, we sages brought him hear, for a true execution. But we overestimated ourselves, and he nearly escaped, killing one of our own.**_ Link found his eyes drawn to the one broken circle.

_**In an act of desperation, we activated the Mirror and–**_

"Wait just one second!" Cailin planted her hands on her hips, looking every bit the pissed-off mage. "Are you saying that, when you couldn't handle him, you just _dumped_ Ganon on the Twili?"

_**We are charged to protect Hyrule–**_

"And that gives you the right to put everyone else in danger?"

…_**No. you have a clear and just mind, Daughter of the Wind. May we continue with the tale?**_

Cal growled, clearly not satisfied, but got out, "Fine, finish your precious story."

_**Thank you.**_

_**His abiding hatred and lust for power turned to the purest malice. It is possible that some of that evil power has been passed to Zant…**_

Midna sighed, not moving from her spot beside the stand that once held the Mirror of Twilight. "You're only just now figuring out where Zant got his power? It's far too late…"

_**Only the true leader of the Twili can utterly destroy the Mirror, which means Zant could only fragment it and scatter the pieces.**_

_**One lies before you.**_

_**One hides in the snowy mountain heights.**_

_**One sleeps in an ancient grove.**_

_**And one awaits you in the heavens.**_

_**You who have been sent by the goddesses–**_"We have names, you know," Cal muttered_**–you should be able to gather the other three pieces. But be prepared, for a dangerous power resides in these fragments…**_

"Like dangerous power resides in anything we're sent to get, we know!" Cailin sighed. "Guys, I'm starting to think we've got the worst job in Hyrule, you know that?"

Link put a hand on her shoulder. "I know that your mood has been steadily worsening the more time we spend in this desert, and that we'll probably all feel better for a bath and a good nights sleep."

* * *

Din's Fire _would_ totally destroy that sword in one blow, and she can _fly_, so why bother separating the skull from the rest of it?

Cal's reaction is pretty much mine; most things in the LoZ world I can handle, but _I __**hate**__ Redeads_. Some of my earliest memories are of watching my mother and older sister play Ocarina of Time, and those Redeads have been the source of about half of my nightmares. The worst part is that I always forget where they are...My reaction to the first Redead in this run-through: _Okay, it's not alive yet, just shoot it with a bomb-arrow and ohgodsit'sgettingup!Shootit,Link!Ahg!Whyisitstillcoming?DIEDAMNYOU!_

...I hate Redeads.

Has anyone else ever gotten really irritated at the sages? Cailin is preety much in the same mood I always am as of completing this temple. And even though Cal is much more patient than me, she has every right! On top of it being the third most irritating temple in the entire game (first is the Water Temple, second is the Ice Ruins), she is tired, hot and probably has sand in her clothes, hair, eyes, and anywhere else you can get sand. What amazes me is how calm I made Link at this point...

Reviews:

**Llwynog the Bard:** I'll go back and try to fix those, thanks. When I was writing it, I realized I wanted her to be cooking dinner, but not a boar-thing. So I chose fish. Then I thought, _Wait, where did she get fish?_...Ah well, it's entertaining.

Read and Review and maybe you'll see your bribe in one of the author's notes!


	19. The Ice Temple

V: And we've reached nineteen chapters.

*from back room* MAKE IT INTERRESTING!

V: No.

* * *

Disclaimer: See chap.18

...This was hard, which is why it took longer than normal. You see, I hate the Ice Temple, almost as much as I hate the Water one, but I had a whole bunch of jokes I could/wanted to work in...So it's really just a bunch of jokes with forced writing in between. I tried to patch it up in editing, but I'm still not thrilled with how it came out.

* * *

● Chapter Nineteen: The Ice Temple

"Link, look out!" The hero cringed into the wall as the ice ball sped towards him. Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw Cal flick her wrist.

Blizzetta changed direction with the soft _whump_ of hitting a barrier spell.

Cal ran a finger over her work. "I really love this spell! Not my best work, but pretty damn good for a spur-of-the-moment thing."

Link sniffed. Somewhere in the temple, he'd caught a cold. And he was absolutely miserable. "Midna, do we have any of that soup left?"

The imp popped up beside him. "No, but I can get us some, if you like. Oh, don't give me that look, Link! Only a shadow-walker could slip through the seals on this room!"

Cal glanced over at them and wrinkled her nose. "Get a handkerchief of two while you're out, would ya?"

Link sniffed. He wished he could stop; it was humiliating. He wiped his nose on his sleeve, earning him twin looks of disgust from the girls. "It's not that bad!"

The mage-girl made a point of not looking at him. "You're right," she muttered, "It's worse."

* * *

Midna reappeared and pulled a face. "Aw, I missed the fight?"

Yeta lay on her back, surrounded by shards of ice. The Mirror Shard hovered above Link. Cal was sitting with her back to the wall, still purposefully not looking at the dripping hero. The mage had finally given in to his pestering and summoned a warm southern breeze which now circled the room with an oddly puzzled feel.

Link glanced at the imp. "Yeah. Cal blasted her with…"

"Highly concentrated fire," the girl muttered.

"That, half the ice melted and the rest shattered. After that, Yeta just passed out. Is that the soup?"

Midna rolled her eyes, at once taking the Mirror Shard, holding the bottle out of his reach, and thrusting the other item in his face. "Blow your nose first, _then_ you can have soup. Hurry, or it'll get cold."

Link scowled, but took the 'kerchief.

"Good boy." She handed him the bottle and turned to Cal. "I should probably warn you, Yeto saw me and is on his way up here."

A sigh. "That'll take a while, this place is a maze."

The door flew open. Yeto's eyes fell on his wife. With a cry of alarm he raced over and scooped her up in his arms. The two had a brief exchange in what Link assumed to be their native tongue. The hero looked to Cailin for a translation.

She wrinkled her nose. "It's incredibly sappy. You honestly don't want to know."

Two crystals hit the floor. Link collected his heart container. Cal lifted her spell, and burst into laughter. She held out her hand to show him…a goddess spell?

"It's Nayru's Love!" the girl gasped out, "The goddesses are having a really bad joke!"

* * *

...Yeah, bad chappy...I always thought that the Snowpeak couple must have their own language, and that was why they said "Uh" all the time...I wanted to have Link ask Cal how she could be "So damn _chipper_ in the middle of a effing _blizzard_!" but couldn't think of a good response, so left it out. Basically, Picori/Minish are nature spirits, so weather doesn't have direct negative effects on them (in my story), for those of you wondering.

Reviews:

**Llwynog the Bard:** GODS, YES! THE ARBITER'S GROUNDS SUCK! I'm flattered you like Cal that much *blushes*

**GreyFoxx28**: I'm the author...And I'm not really an all-out romance kinda person...I do sorta want to make it slightly MidLink, but I'm not sure if it'll come out that way...My Link is very innocent, so it might end up with some one developing a crush on him, and him being oblivious...

R&R for *drumroll* ONE THOUSAND RUPEES! THANK YOU **TLoZM**!


	20. The Temple of Time

V: And here we are at chapter twenty.

* * *

Disclaimer: see previous.

Okay, I _love_ the Temple of Time! It just has got to be my favorite in any game! And, with the possible exception of Zora's Domain, it has the best music of any area in the game!

Basic summary of the in-between chapter exploits: They left the Ice Temple, Eldin cured Link's cold, They met with the Hero's Shade, Link learned the Jump Strike, Cal learned Farore's Wind (which, between Midna and Ooccoo, is pretty much useless), they ported to North Faron Woods, entered the Sacred Grove, played tag with Skull Kid, and opened the door to the ToT. *looks at list* Huh...I _could _have made a chapter out of that...*shrugs* Oh well!

* * *

●Chapter Twenty: The Temple of Time

Link stepped through the door and gazed about in wonder. On this side the temple was fully restored. He could even hear monks chanting somewhere in the distance.

_THUMP!_

He turned to see Cailin still outside. She swung her hand at the doorway and the air rippled like water.

The mage pulled a face. "I can't go through." Her voice was also warped as though through water. Link stepped back into the clearing.

"Why not? I can get in just fine."

"Maybe because you're the hero and I can sneak in as a shadow?" came a voice from his shadow.

Cal shook her head. "Maybe, but it's also possible that this is a true door to the past. They do exist."

Link frowned. "What would that have to do with who can pass?"

"Simple; a sacred power can only exist in one place at any one time. Anyone can go through, so long as they don't break this rule. In order for you to go through, no other Triforce bearers can exist at that point, which is easy for the door because only when times of great strife are approaching does the Triforce split. Midna, you don't bear a sacred power, do you?"

"No…" the imp's voice was puzzled. "But I still don't see what that has to do with you…"

"From here, I can see that the Door of Time is already gone, and since Ganondorf and his Triforce of Power weren't sent to the Evil Realm after his first escape, that means that this door leads to a time _after_ the Hero of Time's death and _before_ the Hero of the Four Sword's birth." She sighed. "And that means that Vaati is still trapped in the Four Sword somewhere on the other side. With the Light Force. That I inherited."

"Oh…" Link smiled weakly. "That's not simple, you know."

Cal laughed. "No, I guess it's not. You guys go on without me, I'll wait right here."

* * *

The girl watched them go with a sad smile. She knew that Link and Midna could take care of themselves, but she also knew that that wouldn't stop her worrying. They were her friends, after all.

* * *

Link hadn't realized just how much Cal helped in the temples until he had to make his way through one without her. Normally when he noticed that he missed something, he'd turn to go back for it and the mage would be standing there, holding whatever it was and giving him that smug little smile. Now, as he trekked back through each room, checking every corner, the hero wondered how she found the time.

* * *

Cal hadn't realized how long it took to solve a temple until she had to stand around and wait. At first, she'd practiced her magic. When that got boring, she'd played with Skull Kid. When she got tired, she'd summoned a book from home, but couldn't concentrate on it. So now, at the three and a half hour mark, she was pacing.

The girl let off a scream of frustration, and for about the twentieth time, tried to walk through the door. And, for about the twentieth time, failed.

"_HURRY UP!_"

* * *

Link picked up his heart container and glanced around for Cal's prize. He'd planned to bottle it, so as not to risk himself or Midna absorbing it, but there was no amplifier in sight.

Midna floated over with the Mirror Shard. "I miss Cal. If nothing else, she made these fights go faster.

"But did you _see_ that thing?" she continued, "its outer body and armor came form this! Link, I'm starting to think we might be assembling something really terrible here…something we may even have to destroy again once this is over…"

* * *

Cal threw her arms around her friend's neck the moment he stepped out of the temple, nearly knocking the startled hero over.

"Let's agree, for the sake of my sanity, never, _ever_ to do that again!"

Some one behind her cleared their throat. The mage released Link, and they both turned to face their company.

"Well traveler! You found what I was looking for! I can sense you have the Dominion Rod, yes?" Link nodded and produced a slightly rusty item. He stared at it.

Ooccoo fluffed her feathers. "Oh gracious! This won't do at all! I'm afraid that time has drained nearly all of the Rod's magic! Oh…and I was so hoping my son and I could return to the sky!" Ooccoo walked (or ran; she only seemed to have one speed) off, muttering to herself.

Link clipped the ruined Dominion Rod to his belt and rubbed his neck awkwardly. After a moment, he said, "You know, Cal, you're a lot stronger than you look."

She crossed her arms and huffed in mock offense. "You were warned of that fact!"

…Midna was the fist to laugh.

* * *

Yeah...For all my love of the ToT, I didn't give it much coverage. As you've probably already figured out, I hate writing out the temples...Other people do it in great detail. Read their stories if you don't like my skimming.

Reviews:

**TLoZM**:...Wow...I will try to use those bribes! (I say "try" because if a newer bribe comes into play, I'll use it instead. So that everyone gets an equal chance.)

R&R for *drumroll* A POUND OF MYRRH! THANK YOU, **LLWNOG THE BARD**!


	21. The Palace of Winds

V: As of now, twenty-one chapters have been edited. This is also another two part chapter, something the author forgot to point out originally.

* * *

Disclaimer: see previous

...Wow...irritating as this can be, the City in the Sky is actually in my top three temples of this game. And it seems that my favorite temples get barely more coverage than my least favorite...

For those of you wondering about the chapter title, I've always had a theory that the Oocca were looking for a home and eventually settled in a floating ruin. They called it "The City in the Sky," and so that's how it was introduced to us in Twilight Princess, but before it was the Palace of Winds, built by the Wind Tribe, claimed by Vaati. And that theory happened to work with the story *smile*

Sort of a sweet beginning, rather like the last chapter had its sweet/embarrassing moments, and you can read it as romance if you want. But I maintain that if there's any love between Link and Cal, it's a close friends-brother/sister kind of love.

* * *

● The Palace of Winds, Part One

The black wolf materialized for about the firth time that night. Cailin watched him transform, enter the shaman's house, and come back out a few minutes later. She sighed.

"Link, are you done yet?" With her pale skin and blonde hair, Cal was easy to spot, even this late at night. The hero gave her a tired smile.

"Not quite yet. I have to go back to that village and show Impaz the Dominion Rod."

A cool breeze played with the mage's hair, hiding her eyes. She flicked it back into place.

"Well hurry up. There's only so much waiting a girl can do."

* * *

Link paid Fyer to fix up the canon, and got out of sight to warp back to Kakariko. It had been a long day.

* * *

He found Cal still in her little corner, fast asleep. For the first time since meeting her true form, the hero was struck by how fragile the girl looked. In that moment, Cal didn't look like the confident, somewhat sarcastic mage he knew. With her knees pulled up to her chest and her cloak wrapped around her like a beggar's blanket, this girl looked like a lost child, all alone.

Link did not go to the Eldin Inn as he'd planned. He didn't even change back. For the first time since drawing the Master Sword, he curled up on the ground beside his friend, and slept a wolf.

When dawn woke her, this was the first sight Cal saw.

She smiled.

●The Palace of Winds, Part Two

A roar behind them made the party turn. The same great beast that had flown over them before circled over head. It flicked its tongue in a very deliberate way, and crashed down through the bridge.

A thin, green streamer zipped past Link and made a stabbing motion at the dragon's wing. Even at this distance, he could see a spurt of blood, and how the beast struggled to stay balanced.

"Link…"

The hero looked back to Cal, and froze.

She was on her knees, face contorted in obvious pain. One hand was still extended from casting, the other arm was wrapped around her stomach. The girl's skin was deathly pale and shone with sweat. She looked, all in all, very sick.

Cailin lurched to her feet. "…I…I need to check something." She hurried over to the door, and then just stood there, looking at it. Link and Midna exchanged a glance before following. The imp put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Midna whispered.

The mage shook her head. "No, I'm not alright. But…look, I'll explain." She pointed to a symbol etched into the middle panel of the door. It depicted an eye with six wings, four little extended ones and two large folded ones. "The Oocca may have moved in and renamed it, but this proves my theory. That's Vaati's crest. That means that we're in the ruins of the Palace of Winds."

She looked Link straight in the eye. "My ancestor made his home sentient, I don't know why. That dragon is _killing_ it, and it's begging for help!" the girl cringed as another pain shot through her skull. "I know you can't feel it, but I can't sit this one out. I can't abandon this place, just my being here is a comfort to it. Please understand that, guys."

* * *

There was a soft _clink_ when the crystals hit the ground.

For the second time that day, Cailin fell to her knees. The tension that had covered her vanished, and her chest filled with warmth. A smile found its way to the mages face. "Your welcome."

Link walked over, concerned. "You alright?"

Cal laughed and picked herself up. "I am now. The Palace says 'thanks,'" a new feeling thrummed through her. The girl's smile widened into a grin. "and to tell you, 'you're not too bad, for a hero.'"

Link's face turned bright red. Midna cackled as she floated over, clutching the Mirror Shard.

The imp had some trouble, but when she stopped laughing (not looking at Link definitely helped) she said, "Well, that's it! The last one!" the Mirror Shard vanished. "I've got the warp spell all set up. We can go whenever you want."

* * *

Yeah...Once again, would have gone exactly like it did in the game, except with Cailin floating along beside Link. Since she'd be in almost constant pain in this temple, there wouldn't even be many interesting conversations. On a different note, I'm hoping to 100% the game on the file I'm using as reference for this...

Don't expect the next update for a few days to a week, my dad's taking little ol' out-of-shape, computer-nerd me hiking. *heavy sarcasm* Fun!

Reviews:

**fanfictionweirdo**: I mainly didn't see a reason for Cal to go with Link on that one, as the Temple of Time is pretty mainly a one-person kinda thing. It also gave me an excuse to have my little mage girl bored out of her mind!

**Llwnog the Bard**: Interesting theory...All the Vaati info you really need for this story is 1) he's a sorcerer, 2) he had red eyes and incredibly pale skin, 3) he was not Hylian, despite his overall appearance, 4) he stole most of the Light Force, 5) in Four Swords Adventure, he kidnapped several young ladies, 6) he was sealed inside of the Four Sword at the beginnings of both FS and FSA. I try to just outright _say_ everything else. Oh, and Happy Birthday.

Read and Review for *drumroll* LIMITED EDITION VANILLA TOOTSIE ROLLS! THANK YOU, **TLOZM**!


	22. The Hero of Time

V: Twenty-two chapters edited. Five to go.

* * *

Disclaimer: see previous.

Oh gods, I'm sorry! I'm gone for a while, and I don't even have a long chapter to make up for it! I finished the game this weekend, wrote the chapter for the Palace of Twilight, wrote the chapter for the final sequence (when Midna goes home), wrote this...and didn't get around to typing any of them until this morning!

* * *

●Chapter Twenty-Two: The Hero of Time

The Shade picked himself up off the ground. "Impressive. I will say this again; only when your life energy is brimming full can you perform this attack. You have learned well." Link sheathed his sword. His teacher beckoned Cailin forwards.

"What do you need, child?" the Shade asked her, "I have taught you all I know of your art."

The girl took a deep breath and pulled out the goddess pendent. She held it out. "I found this when Link drew the Master Sword. Normally I can sense what a spell is, but all I can tell about this is that there is magic present. Do you know what it is?"

The skeleton lifted the necklace from her fingers and examined the pendent. Even in the odd half-light of their training ground, the black core glittered.

For a few seconds, all was quiet.

The Shade handed the item back to the mage. "I have heard of this, though it has no name. There are those in the world who would kill for possession of it. Each goddess placed a single drop of her energy into a crystal, and the results were both wondrous and chaotic. Anyone who uses it absorbs a little of its power and can then inflict the spell at any time, without the help of the pendent. Every time the spell it cast, it analyses the soul of the caster and changes there body to a physical representation of what it finds. It is very dangerous."

Cal stared at the pendent in her hand. It seemed to look back, to laugh silently at her surprise. _Didn't realize, did you? _it taunted, _Didn't know how much harm I've done in the past?_ The mage gritted her teeth, and hung the chain around her neck. "I'll try to take care of it," she promised.

Their teacher nodded, and took a step back. Now, speaking to both of them, he declared, "Although I accepted life as a hero, I could not convey the lessons of that life to those who came after. At last, I have eased my regrets. You who have marched through countless foes, each mightier than the last…You who now gaze into the future with gazes unclouded…I am sure you can restore Hyrule.

"I thank you."

* * *

Link found himself back on the bridge. An odd feeling welled up in his chest. _He taught us all he could…_ the boy thought, _He's found eternal peace now…_

When Cal spoke, he recognized the emotion in her voice as the same he was feeling at that moment. The mage looked straight at the spot where the spirit of the golden wolf had sat, and whispered, "Farewell, Hero of Time."

* * *

...And it's kinda weird, just to top it all off. The thought I had for this chapter was that sometimes, when you have a nice teacher, who's good at teaching, you sorta become friends and feel sad when you graduate from their class. But you know you can always come back and visit, so you don't feel _too_ sad. Well, they're never going to get to see the Shade again...

The goddess pendent isn't actually talking. Remember, Cal knows more about Hyrule's history than most of Hyrule's historians. She knows how many times a tyrant has risen who's had a more powerful form they can take in battle. All because of that crystal.

*coughCHEATERScough*

Reviews:

**Llwynog the Bard:** A Ocarina Wind Temple? *does a little dance* THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN _AWESOME!_ Glad you liked the chapter. I don't think I could write romantic fluff if I tried.

**fanfictionwierdo:** Probably will never be mentioned in this story, but after the adventure, I think Cal would visit the Palace of Winds at least once a year. Because they both get lonely sometimes...

Read and Review, and maybe I'll get The Palace of Twilight chapter up within three days (sorry, camp. Again.)


	23. The Realm of Twilight

V: Twenty-three chapters edited. Four to go.

* * *

Disclaimer: see previous

So... what's up? Camp is over.

* * *

●Chapter Twenty-Three: The Twilight Realm

The Mirror Shards floated up to the stand and refitted themselves to their frame. A huge rock dropped from the sky and was quickly covered with glowing white designs.

Midna sighed. "Some call my home a world of shadows, but that makes it sound unpleasant…In truth, it has its own beauty. You've seen it in yourselves when the sun sets on this world…Bathed in that light, all people are pure and gentle…" She shook her head. "But things changed. A foul power entered our world…"

"That was our fault…" The sages' voice was full of regret. "We overestimated our abilities as sages when we attempted to put an end to Ganondorf's evil magic. Can you find it in your heart to forgive us, Twilight Princess?"

Somewhere in the background, Cal told Link to close his mouth, which was hanging agape.

Midna was openly staring at the sages. "What? You knew?" (a sigh) "As a ruler who fled her own people, I'm hardly qualified to forgive you…" She glanced at the two Hylians. "Can we have a moment alone?" The sages' presence faded.

The imp drifted over to her friends. "In our world, we've long believed that the Hero would appear as a divine beast. That's why, when I found you…" She shook her head, as though she could knock the bad memories from her head. "I only thought of _my_ world, _my_ revenge. I didn't care what happened to the world of light, not at all." Midna set her feet in the sand. She felt lower than Lakebed Temple. "But then…After witnessing all you've gone through for your world," (a blush) "a-and me…I don't know when it happened, but I can't just…not care any more. I'll be right here until this is fully and truly over. Until things are right, in both our worlds."

* * *

Link set down the Sol in its holder after curing as many of the Twili as he could. A few seconds later, Cal ran out her door and glanced suspiciously at the markings above it.

"It's alright," Midna called from the edge of the platform, "Those ones are to keep the Floormasters _in_!"

The mage nodded and lept the gap. "If I'd traveled with you guys, would that thing not have chased me?"

The hero shook his head. "Whatever happened here must have affected them, because Midna and I were chased too."

"Zant," Midna explained.

* * *

"Zant." The Twilight Princess found herself shocked by how in control she felt. _I guess it's because I've got friends this time. I've never had real friends before… _But she didn't let these thoughts show on her face. "I really have to thank you. If it wasn't for those dark crystals you so kindly gave us, we wouldn't have made it this far. But unlike when you handed them over," Midna's glare amplified tenfold. "we now have the upper hand."

Zant gazed passively at the three. It was inconceivable to him how they had become a team. Two light dwellers and a cursed Twili. Two traitors and a hero. Their different personalities were apparent even in the way they looked at him. The boy stood in a ready position, feet apart arms tense, his face filled with barely contained anger. The mage's chin was raised in an impertinent way, face disdainful, and though her neck and legs were tense, her arms hung loose. Smoke curled from the girl's clenched fists. And then there was Midna, entire body trembling, her child-like face contorted in hatred.

The King of Shadows, on the other hand, couldn't have looked more relaxed. He sprawled on the throne, head propped up on one hand. Though they couldn't see it, under his headdress, Zant was smiling.

"Still impudent, Midna? I would have thought you'd be utterly crushed without your people behind you. I suppose I should have known better. Are you going to introduce me to your pets?"

The imp snarled.

Zant sighed. "Very well. I suppose you'll want to know why I've done all I have? I suppose I should grant this before you die. Still your tongue for a moment, and I shall tell you my story." He straightened and removed his helmet. "The people of our tribe–a tribe that mastered the arts of magic–were locked away in this world like insects in a cage. In these shadows we regressed, so much that we soon knew neither anger, nor hatred…nor even the faintest bloom of desire…And all of it," The King of Shadows stood and swept one arm forward dramatically. "was the fault of the useless, _do-nothing_ _ROYAL FAMILY THAT HAD RESIGNED ITSELF TO THIS MISERABLE HALF-EXISTANCE!"_ by the end of the sentence, Zant was screaming. He paused for a moment to catch his breath before continuing, "I served and endured in that cursed household for far too long, Princess.

"And why, do you ask? Because I believed that I would be the next to rule! _That_ is why!"

"You're mad," Cal breathed, barely loud enough to be heard.

If Zant did, he gave no sign. "But would they acknowledge me as their king? No! And as such I was _denied_ the magic powers befitting our ruler.

"It was then, in the thralls of hatred and despair, that I turned my eyes to the heavens…and found a god! He appeared before me as an orb of flames, and presented me with powers beyond the imagination! And all he asked for in return was my undying loyalty and help with his ultimate goal; to merge light and shadow to make darkness." He chuckled. "Of course, there were some obstacles he warned me of. I could not take control of the Twilight Realm if an heir to the throne was present. Vain little Midna, one curse was all it took to drive you out…and now, I am king. No contest." (a chuckle) "He warned me you might find the prophesied hero to assist you, and of the traitorous family, who had long ago ceased following him."

Cal struggled to keep a look of indifference on her face, and Midna looked like she was about to explode. Zant couldn't have been more provocative if he'd tried.

The King of Shadows tipped his head back and laughed. "I assume you want a fight. It would be unfair to fight my so called princess, with her current lack of magic and all. And I do not have the time to fight another magic user. So prepare yourself, Oh Hero of Prophesy!" The two vanished.

Midna looked at the spot Link had occupied a second earlier, then at the throne, then repeated the motion. "Oh, they did _not_ just leave us behind!"

Cal pointed to a pile next to the throne. "Hey, Midna? Aren't those the Fused Shadows?"

An evil smile split the imp's face.

* * *

On Midna's "real friends" comment, I've always gotten the impression that she didn't have much social interaction. As the heir to the throne, she'd have been only on speaking terms with any brothers or sisters she might have; her parents would be too important and everyone else wouldn't be important enough.

I may or may not write out the return. Link would be tired, and the girls would be impatient.

Zant is _SO_ dead.

Reviews:

**Llwynog the Bard**: Your reviews are always welcome, even if you don't have much to say. I guess I could combine two of them, but I don't know...It would sorta define the mood of the chapter. It could be all tense, or half tense half humor, depending on the choice...

Read and Review for *drumroll*

*drumroll dies off* You know what I just realized, **TLoZM**? A lot of your bribes would only work for one person at a time...or some people might not like them...s-sorry...


	24. The True King of Evil

V: Twenty-four chapters edited. Three to go.

* * *

Disclaimer: see previous.

I GOTS AN IDEA! I GIVES YOU A NEW CHAPPY!

* * *

●Chapter Twenty-Four: The True King of Evil

Three figures stood in what had once been the entrance hall of Hyrule Castle. Some one had cleared it and destroyed the grand staircase in an attempt to keep them out of the second floor. One of them was running her hands along the wall. "Hey, guys?" she called, "You should see this…"

Link and Midna made their way up to her. Cal turned. "Normally in a place like this, they stagger the marble bricks for support, right? Well look here," she ran her finger over a seam between the bricks. It went straight up about five and a half feet. Just one brick over was an identical seam. The marble had actually been cut at odd lengths to have only these two vertical lines. "It's weird."

The imp nodded. "It looks like some kind of door, except there's no way to open it…" She looked a little closer.

"I already tried that. There's nothing there except the cracks. It doesn't make any sense. I mean," the mage raised her hands defensively as Midna whirled, "clearly it was done on purpose, but it's undermining the whole castle with its presence. Not by much, but still…"

Something clicked inside the wall, followed by a loud grating sound. The slabs of marble in the odd spot slid back an inch, and then slowly receded into the bricks. As they pulled back, they slowly revealed a sheet of black glass, set into the rock.

Cal cursed. The dome of an uncomfortably small barrier spell forced Midna and Link to the ground. A deep chuckle reverberated through the room.

"**VERY HEROIC, LITTLE GIRL."**

The marble walls _warped_ towards the glass. The chandeliers lost most of their crystals in the sudden pull. A bloodstained rug flew across the room and disappeared as though down a hole the moment it touched the glass. Cal raised her arms, as though she was fighting a strong wind and ran. Or tried to run. Each new step took a little longer to touch the ground. She began to slide back.

The girl's eyes widened in terror, and she threw herself to the ground, digging her fingers into a seam in the floor, widening it. _My family's just a bit…stronger than most Hylians…_ Cracks appeared, though her friends suspected that was more the mirror pulling on her than Cal splitting it. The laugh came again as the cracks connected, and the chunks of stone began to slide out of the floor.

It happened both fast and slow. Both pieces under Cailin's hands slid up in the same moment, and with a silent scream was yanked through the traitorous air to vanish down the mirror's depths.

The wall slid back in place. The barrier spell vanished.

Midna threw herself at the spot, banging it with her fists. Silvery tears drifted in the air around the imp. "NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" she bellowed. Link just stared in shock. It seemed impossible that the girl he'd traveled with, joked with, fought beside, was gone. Just like that.

He stood up slowly. "It's gotta be a warp to somewhere else in the castle, like the bells in the Temple of Time."

Midna spun around with a glare that could have melted glass. "Oh? Then why'd she protect us? She clearly knew what that thing was! Did you see how scared she was when she realized she was losing her grip? Did you–"

"_MIDNA!_" The imp froze. Link let out a slow breath. "I have to believe she's okay. If I don't…I don't know what'll happen, but it won't be pretty. I have to believe that even if she's hurt, even if she's scared, Cal's somewhere up ahead. Or I _will_ snap."

* * *

It was dark. That was the first thing that reached the mage's mind. Sight was useless in such darkness. Her other senses weren't much more help; the air both smelled and tasted of dust, and she seemed to be suspended somehow. Cal reached for her magic, and found a pulse of power close by. She inhaled the stale air as calmly as she could. "Who's there?"

The dark chuckle swelled to fill the space around her. Cal felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. **"Oh, really girl? You who know so much, you can't identify one such as me? I am sure you ****at least ****know my name."**

A tremor found its way into Cal's voice. "Ganondorf."

"**Very good."

* * *

**

Link didn't bother with finesse, and simply fired a bomb arrow into each of the pictures. If monsters came, they were just running to their deaths. Midna had never seen him this focused, and suddenly felt very bad for the Bulbins who'd kidnapped the children from Ordon. If the hero had caught them while in this determined "rescue mode"…

She shuddered.

* * *

A thick finger came out of the darkness. It ran over her left brow, down her nose, across her right cheek bone, up her ear…Cal was afraid to move. She didn't know much about Ganon himself, but his actions would suggest him to be mentally unstable. A madman with power…not a good combination.

She felt his breath on her ear. **"Mmm…Did you know the Triforce allows me to sense people's emotions? Your **_**hero**_** could too, if he wanted to. Your fear is quite delicious."**

"G-go to _hell!_"

That chuckle. **"But I already have. And come back."** He sniffed her hair. **"Mmm…So much potential. So much anger, so much hatred. You just need to redirect it."

* * *

**

Midna almost felt _pity_ for the two Dark Nuts. The Link she knew always had room for mercy, this boy just didn't have the time. She briefly wondered if it would be more frightening to see such bloodthirstiness in some one she didn't know so well…

* * *

"If you can sense my emotions, you'll know that most of that hate is for you."

"**Oh, yes. And at my old associate. That's why you need to redirect it. The past is past, we can't change it. Life is for the living. You need to stop hating a boy who never fully realized what he was doing."**

"Vaati? An innocent?"

"**You didn't know him. Nice kid, with a deep thirst for revenge. Easy to play off."** Cal felt a little part of herself die. She'd always hated the Wind Mage for what he did, both to the world and her family. And now…with two sentences, Ganon had destroyed that. It's hard to hate some one who might have been just another victim, especially in a situation like hers. **"Oh, you can't let that anger just drain away. That won't get you anywhere in life. Look at me; I've held every grudge, and **_**I'm**_** the King of Evil. That's a hard title to keep, let me tell you."

* * *

**

A single Dark Nut in golden armor stood before the boss door. Midna decided not to watch this time. She'd be having enough nightmares about this dark side of Link's anyway.

Link took a moment to calm himself as he walked up the stairs. This would be Ganondorf's lair, and he couldn't lose control here, even if she wasn't…_If she's not here, she's in Hyrule Field,_ the hero told himself, over and over, trying to make himself believe it.

A breeze ran through the tower, carrying a snippet of conversation to his ears.

"**Why don't you just admit that it'd be infinitely easier to just join me?"**

"Fine, I admit it, but then, I've never been the type to take the easy way out."

The two on the steps froze. _That voice…She's alright!_ The last few steps went by very fast.

The throne room had been destroyed. A cylinder of the same dark glass from the entrance hall hovered about two feet above the ruble. The glass rippled like water around the hand that had been stuck through it. The hand belonged to a man who could only be Ganondorf. Inside the cylinder, another form was visible, much smaller, much paler…

"CAL!"

"Link?" the girl turned her head towards the voice. The way she looked at him would haunt the hero for months; searching, but not finding. She looked right at him, but clearly didn't see him.

Ganon did.

"**Ah, you've finally joined us. Put away your sword, little hero. It'd be a shame if the girl here," **He twisted his fingers in Cal's hair, and _pulled_. The mage stifled a scream. **"got hurt."**

Link slowly lowered the Master Sword.

"**Good boy."** Ganon smiled.

Cal squirmed in her prison. "Link! _I_ can heal! Don't let him have _any_ advant–_OW_!"

"**Shut up, little girl. I've been waiting centuries for this fight; for once, **_**I **_**have the upper hand against the hero!"**

Link glared at the King of Evil. Out of the corner of his eye, the hero saw a pocket of shadows lean in towards the cylinder. At the same time, he realized Midna was no longer at his side. _She'll need a distraction for whatever she plans to do._ He took a deep breath.

"You can't do this."

"**Oh but I can. I already have."**

"As long as a single drop of Hylian blood flows in Hyrule, you'll face rebellion. You can't kill everyone.

"**Maybe not, but the Hyruleans tend to lie down and play dead if you take away their hope. Which, right now, is you two."** He tugged on Cailin's hair again, to demonstrate what he thought of that. Link cringed at the muffled cry that found its way out of his friend.

_This must be killing her; not only is she helpless, she's being used against us…_

Suddenly a much louder sound ripped through the room. Midna's spell had finally worked, causing the black glass and all its effects to vanish. And Cal found herself hanging by her hair from Ganondorf's hand. Pale hands grasped the King of Evil's wrist, flames licking along their fingers. He let out a shout, and dropped his prisoner. The girl didn't waste a second, half running, half crawling back to her friends. Link helped her to her feet.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"Magic seal in the glass. I barely had a sixth sense."

Ganon turned slowly back to them. **"You will pay for that!"

* * *

**

DUN-DUN-DAAAHN! CLIFFHANGER!

Yayz.

I was sorta playing off the Dark Mirror concept in the beginning. I still haven't written the actual fight, and am dreading it. MY BATTLE SEQUENCES SUCK! *starts bawling her eyes out*

Vaati: *slaps* DON'T START A PROJECT YOU DON'T MEAN TO FINISH!

*sniff* Thanks. I _am_ going to finish, I just don't have much confidence in my writing skills for the next chapter. Aw well, I'll recover.

Vaati: Good girl.

...What are you doing here, anyway?

Vaati: Cheering you up. Get back to writing.

Right. Reviews:

**fanfictionwierdo****:** Yes, Zant is irritating. Right up to his stupid, gloating death, he manages to irritate the hell out of the player. He's also ugly as sin, but we won't go into that :)

**Llwynog the Bard****:** Yeah...Is everything from the Twilight Realm unbelievably irritating? Zant, Midna, the whole freaking castle, the little moan the cured Twili make...No reference, but you can bet they KICKED 'IS _ASS!_

Read and Review...you know, no more bribes. Nobody does it for the fake bribes anyway.


	25. The Final Battle, Part One

V: *is sitting in a high-backed chair, petting Cosmo, and looking very much like the evil villain he is* This was not my idea.

SAY YOUR EFFING LINE!

V: Fine. Twenty-five chapters edited, two to go, and *squints at cue-card* Is that supposed to be an evil laugh? I'm not doing that.

* * *

Disclaimer: see previous.

Wow, I'm finally on the confrontation with Ganondorf, and I break it into three parts...I'M SORRY!

* * *

●The Final Battle, Part One

"**You will pay for that!"**

Link stepped in front of his friend, drawing the Master Sword. Midna hurried back over to hover beside the two.

Ganon laughed. **"Oh? Are you going to protect her? With that little stick of a blade?"**

Link pulled his lips back in a snarl. "You were felled by this 'little stick' once before, if you'll recall." The King of Evil only laughed harder, and drew his own sword.

"**Indeed. And since then, I have learned to be more careful when I return to Hyrule. For example, always have a distraction."**

Midna crossed her arms. "There's three of us and one of you."

"**And last time there were five of 'you' and one of 'me.' And I almost won."**

"But you didn't." Ganondorf glared at the little imp.

There was a moment of tense silence.

"**How can you hope to beat me? I know everything there is to know about each and every one of you! Isn't that right, Twilight Princess? Daughter of Winds?"**

The girls cringed at their titles, but otherwise didn't move.

Another pause.

"**We really should get on with this. Hero and Villain, we'll have to fight eventually."**

"Then why don't you make your move?"

A look of shock flashed across Ganon's face, to be quickly replaced with a smirk. **"Oh, is **_**that**_** what you're waiting for? I was going to let **_**you**_** have the first move. Five second advantage and all that."**

"What?"

Cal sighed. "It's an old wife's tale; a battle is decided in the first five seconds. In fact, who ever makes the first move is often at a tactical disadvantage, even if they land a hit. Their opponent will catch a glimpse of their fighting style and can devise a counter-strategy."

"**Clever girl. But some one has to make the first move, and it shan't be me."**

Link sighed. "He has a point. And he has an advantage anyway, Cal. Several centuries of fighting experience, right?"

"Yeah, but his style has hardly changed in all that time."

Link sighed again, and performed a simple jump attack. Ganon blocked it. **"Clever, attacking with no warning."** He kicked at the hero, who easily rolled out of the way.

Cal realized her hand had wandered to the pendent at her neck. She forced it back to her side. _Link __always__ wants a fair fight; he'd be really angry if we interfered unless it was necessary._ A few seconds later, her hand was back at her throat.

"**I must say, I haven't had a challenge like this in years. Please don't hold back at all."** He turned slowly in place, not attacking, but always keeping his eyes on Link's face as the boy circled him. They both wore the cautious expressions of two large animals, meeting for the first time, despite Ganon's cheerful tone.

The hero couldn't land a single hit on Ganondorf, whereas the King of Evil refused to return his attacks. But for all that, the tension in the air was thicker than Chu Jelly. The wind had stopped howling around the tower, the storm had let up, though the clouds had not parted. It was almost as if the world outside of this one room had vanished. Midna felt deafened by the pounding of blood in her ears. Beside her, Cailin repeated the same movement over and over, creeping her hands to her neck and snapping them back down.

And still the dance before them remained the same, neither fighter willing to give up what little advantage he had by changing his strategy.

"OH FOR NAYRU'S SAKE! LINK, DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT! HE CAN OUTLAST YOU THIS WAY!" Cal's hands flew to her mouth. Everyone glanced over to her.

"**Quite right."** Ganon, having the distraction he was waiting for, brought his sword down at the hero.

_whump._

Link stared at the quivering air just in front of his nose, and the glowing sword embedded in it. "C-Cal?"

She sighed. "Sorry. My fault he even got that chance." The mage began twitching her wrist back and forth. The suspended blade mimicked the motion, eventually wrenching itself from Ganondorf's hand and flying up towards the roof.

"**Girl, do you **_**want**_** me to fight your precious hero with magic? He can't win."**

She stared defiantly into those cold, golden eyes. "No, but that fight was going nowhere. We both know fighting all of us at once would be the closest thing to a fair fight you'd ever participate in."

"**True. And we both know your hero would never let that happen. But I wasn't using any magic. I was giving him a half-way fair chance."**

"Why don't you fight me? Magic only."

A smile crept across the Gerudo's face. **"Sounds spectacular, my dear. Do you want a moment to come up with a strategy?"**

The only response he got was a glare.

Ganon chuckled. **"As you wish."

* * *

**

Midna helped the hero back to the sidelines. Link stared at Cal. "Why would she do that?" he whispered.

The imp glanced back as well. To her, Cal appeared a rather imposing figure, hovering several feet off the ground, hands filled with fire. Midna shook her head. "Easy. Cal believes she can tire Ganon, maybe even get a hit on him. That means when she has to leave the fight, you'll have a better chance."

* * *

The two magic users took to the air, first thing, to avoid tripping and breaking their concentration. Cailin actually smiled. She was in her element, fighting for all she believed in against some one who'd happily destroy it all. She'd never felt better in her life.

Cal spread her hands, calling upon the fire in her veins. "I'll go first." The air filled briefly with sparks, which quickly thickened into a wall of heat and flames. When they cleared, Ganon had one or two scorch marks on him, but otherwise appeared untouched. He smirked.

"**My turn."** A crackling orb of black magic flew towards her. It tore through the simple barrier Cal had set up when she entered the fight, and sunk into her chest. A scream tore through her.

On the ground, Midna's head jerked up. Link's eyes had never strayed from the battle.

With a growl, the Hylian girl threw her arms apart. Ribbons of sharpened wind tore at any skin the King of Evil had not covered with his armor. Thick blue liquid swelled in the cuts.

One went straight through the shinning hole in his chest. Ganon doubled over, clutching it. After a second, he retaliated with another black orb. Cal darted up, in an attempt to dodge. The orb hit the wall, and bounced up to her.

Once again, she could not hold back a shriek of pain.

The two glared at each other. Both were panting, whether of pain or exertion it was impossible to tell.

"**Give up?"**

"Never." A shining object appeared in her hand. "Hold still for a minute."

Of all the things the King of Evil had anticipated, a head-on charged was not one of them. Cailin drove her fist into the hole in his armor, crushing the red crystal in her hand simultaneously. Holy flames ripped through Ganon from the inside out. He let out a sound that was definitely not human. And still Cal squeezed, pouring herself into the spell. Every ounce of power, every drop of energy she had. When the pull reached for her life force, the girl ripped her hand free.

"That was Din's Fire," she whispered to her twitching opponent. Then her eyes closed, and the mage pitched towards the floor.

Ganon's sword fell from the ceiling and clanged down next to her. Its bearer's decent was much slower, a slow sinking, like a pebble in water. He held perfectly still for a moment, before straightening and grasping for the hilt. Sweat glazed his skin as he turned to face the other two, wild-eyed

"**Who's next?"

* * *

**

...Ganon seems a little childish in this chapter. Thanks for your help, everyone. I hope it doesn't seem rushed.

Reviews:

**fanfictionwierdo****:** Thank you!

**Fenrir the Fire Wolf:** *heavy sarcasm* Well gee, I'm sorry about that. *normally* I always liked the fake bribe when other authors used it. I fully appreciate how hard it is to come up with them now. They also provide an outlet for reviewers who like to put a little humor in their notes.

**Llwynog the Bard:** I had this image in my head of the driving force in that chapter not being "It's almost done, let's get this over with," but "On the edge of the cliff," if that makes sense. I liked the idea of danger at the very beginning, because why would Ganon wait to get his hands on her? I'm glad you liked the addition of some tension. I, personally, _hate_ Ganon (even though his childish evil is a lot of fun to write) because he's just so overused. You fight him in one 3D game and one hand-held, and you know all his moves! And he monologues more than any other character in the entire series! I get an intense satisfaction in killing/sealing him at the end of the game.

**archsage150****:** I hope this is good enough...I don't write many fight scenes (if you hadn't noticed) so they make me nervous...

* * *

I listened to **Animal I Have Become**** by Three Days Grace** the entire *looks at clock* three hours I was writing this. I think I know it by heart now...I'm not even sure if I like it, I just needed something with a good beat and dark lyrics in the background.

* * *

R&R


	26. The Final Battle, Part Two

V: *hasn't yet talked the author out of the awesome set up she's created for these scenes* THAT'S A LIE!

Oh is it? *set appears*

V: DAMMIT! Fine...Twenty-six chapters edited, just one to go, thank the goddesses!

* * *

Disclaimer: see previous.

AND IT'S FINALLY ALMOST OVER! After this, I have to type the final sequence with Midna and I have a side story in mind. Like I just said, IT'S ALMOST OVER!

* * *

●The Final Battle, Part Two

Midna dragged Cal's unconscious body away from the battle area. Once again the two swordsmen circled each other, but this time there was something different.

The King of Evil lunged, sweeping his sword out. Link dodged, landing an easy hit on Ganon in the process. Midna watched in shock as she suddenly spotted the change. Ganondorf's eyes flickered around the room, while Link's stayed locked on his opponent. It was as though the concentration levels between them had switched.

Another lunge, another backslice. No wonder Ganon hadn't attacked before; the hero was not just smaller, he was faster, more agile. The dance of blades had changed, still just as terrifying, but now much more dangerous, steadily speeding up. Lunge, slash. Lunge slash. Lunge-slash…

The King of Evil kicked off from the ground, practically flying through the air, blade aimed for Link's head. Link jumped to the right, and gasped as Ganon changed direction in mid air. The hero dodged again, just before his opponent collided with him.

Burning pain shot up Link's leg. Gritting his teeth, the boy stared at his leg. The glowing sword had barely _scratched_ him, and it felt like he'd been sliced from knee to ankle? Somewhere in the distance, Ganon was laughing. _Well, this isn't good.

* * *

_

Cailin sat up with a small groan, lifting one hand to her head. "Wha…?"

"Glad you're awake." Midna's eyes never left the battle. "How're you feeling?"

"Shit." The Hylian girl pulled her knees to her chest and propped her chin on them. She coughed softly. "How's it going?"

"I'm not sure. Ganon's completely changed his strategy, and it looked like that gave Link the upper hand. But a minute ago, Link took a hit to the leg. Neither of them's been able to land a blow on the other since, but I think our boy's getting tired." The imp glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eye. "You got any healing spells?"

"Yeah, but I don't think there's a drop of magic left in my body," she yawned. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You helped and you survived."

The two turned their attention back to the fight.

* * *

The hero was worried. Ganon seemed to have gotten a second wind, while he himself was tiring. If this became a matter of one outlasting the other, Link knew he would lose.

_Just one thing left to try…_Link raised the Master Sword, and stood his ground. Ganon lunged.

The impact slid both of them towards the throne a few feet. The two swords met half way between the opponents. The blades quivered as each barer pressed on his weapon with all his strength. Link felt the swords begin to inch towards his neck. The King of Evil loomed over him, grinning.

"**And so the hero falls. When you fight only for yourself, you'll find you win more often."**

Link glanced over to the side. Midna was practically vibrating with tension and worry…Cal was sitting up, eyes filled with silent pleading…Somewhere in Kakariko, the children and Ilia were waiting for this adventure to finish so they could go home…He looked back to his opponent.

"You're wrong. When you fight for others, you find a strength you never knew you had." Ganon stumbled back in shock as the blades collided sharply with his chest plate. The hero darted forwards, fire in his eyes. "This one's for the kids, wrenched from their homes," Link muttered, slashing the King of Evil's right arm, "This one's for the parents, caught in worry," _left arm_. "This one's for the Twilight Realm, and everyone you cursed," _right leg._ "This one's for the three lights you stole,"_ left leg._ Ganon fell to his knees and stared at the hero. They were now the exact same height. The Gerudo's eyes were filled with a deep burning hatred.

Link drew back the Master Sword. "And this is for the lives that have been twisted and ruined by your acts." The blade sunk into the hole in Ganondorf's armor, and punched another one in the back.

The King of Evil screamed.

* * *

Thin streamers of light began to flow out of Midna. Every eye in the room watched as they drifted to the throne. Slowly the ribbons swirled, layer upon layer appearing, a column of light. Then, with a sound like hundreds of tiny bells, it vanished.

Cal dropped to one knee, bowing her head, Link soon followed. Midna bowed from the waist, and Ganondorf glared in hatred.

"Oh, no need for formalities," murmured Princess Zelda, "Come now, I should be bowing to you three." They straightened. "Link, chosen hero…congratulations. You have felled the King of Evil, and completed your quest!" She turned. "Midna, Twilight Princess…To you I can offer only my thanks. You have helped immensely on a journey you did not have to go on."

"I beg to differ, Zelda, but I believe it would have been impossible for me _not_ to have gone on this quest." Midna smiled slightly.

The Princess of light bowed her head. "If you say so." She turned again. "And you, I presume, are the white wolf, Cal?"

"Cailin, Your Highness. I came to Castle Town seeking a pardon for my family and was trapped by the Twilight." Link and Midna exchanged a glance. They had not heard this story before.

"Oh? Well, you have more than earned your pardon." Cal bowed her head.

Zelda looked now to Ganondorf. "Pitiful man. You sought power, you sought immortality, and you found them, did you not?" He growled. "The sword of evil's bane must burn you terribly, to be so close to your black heart. But I am afraid I have not the means to end your suffering."

Cal nodded. "It took seven sages to seal him last time, didn't it? And they aren't here now."

The Princess shook her head. "No, it took the essence of every element braced against him, two pieces of the Triforce and the goddesses blessing to seal him last time. It would take a minor deity to perform the act again, in the company we hold now."

Link and Midna turned to Cal. The girl's hands had wandered back to her throat. She swallowed. "A d-deity, Princess?"

"Yes." Zelda frowned. "Do you know something I don't?"

The mage swallowed, and drew the pendent out from beneath her tunic. Ganon's eyes widened. "Mine!" he hissed.

Cal looked Zelda in the eye. "I b-believe we c-can arrange for a d-deity, though I d-don't like it." Her fingers sunk into the glass.

* * *

YES! Maybe it was short, maybe it was corny or cliché, but _I_ enjoyed it! I will not describe Cal's deity form (different from her wolf form) because it _is_ a physical representation of her soul, and everyone has a different idea of who a character is and what they look like. Feel free to complain, but I'm just not changing that. Ganon's sealing goes without a hitch, which would be boring to write (so I won't) and he's gone 'til Wind Waker.

Cal is stammering because she's always had this fear that maybe she's more like the "evil ones" than she thinks, and people will see it. I think she's very brave to put that aside for the good of Hyrule.

Reviews:

**Llwynog the Bard:** Is this dark enough?

**archsage150:** Well, if you say so...Maybe I'll pull that out.

**fanfictionwierdo:** I really hate how you just _know_ he's toying with you! I got the feeling Cal would be quick to realize that the hole in his armor was his weak point, and Cal is not the sort of person to let a chance to do as much damage as possible to her enemy pass by. I'm not exactly satisfied, but it's the only fight scene I've ever felt good enough about to show anyone...Not counting this one.

Please Read and Review.


	27. The End

V: *still on-set* I hate you...Twenty-seven chapters edited, none left and *shoves Cosmo off lap* I'M OUT OF HERE! *bolts out the door*

Aw well. It was fun while it lasted.

* * *

Disclaimer: see previous.

Wow...last chapter based on the game. Think I'm going to go back and fix up some of the earlier ones later.

* * *

● Chapter Twenty-Seven: The End

Link paced in a hall. It had been almost a week since Ganon's defeat, and Midna had been hinting at returning to the Twilight Realm. This morning she'd announced that her people were "probably panicking by now. They haven't seen me since Zant took over, after all." and the girls had locked themselves in Zelda's room right after breakfast. Which left him with nothing to do and no one to talk to.

The hero sighed. "C'mon, guys! If I don't care how you look, I don't see why the Twili will!"

There was some muttering behind the door, and some one clearly said something about the value of a man's opinion on their appearance. He sighed again.

"It's the middle of a desert! And I can tell you for certain the _Peahats_ _won't care!_ Midna, your people should be happy that you're back, not fussing over how you look!"

A clear snort came through the door. "That's only if they recognize me, Link. We're almost done, anyway."

The door swung open, and Link's jaw dropped.

"We broke the curse." Not that Cal needed to say it. The girl in the center of the doorway both was and wasn't Midna. Her pale skin had a touch of blue to it, but the same shadow markings still acted in place of a top. A dark red strip of cloth hung from her waist in place of a more conventional skirt. A hooded cloak draped her shoulders, black with Twili-green embroidery. Her flame orange hair was held back with a simple gray ribbon, and her rose colored eyes had the same mischievous glint.

The Twilight Princess burst into laughter. "Oh, you should see your face right now!" Her voice also both was and wasn't familiar. No longer a little girl's voice, but it still with the same ring to it. Midna gave a little twirl. "What do you think?"

Link just stared.

She leaned forwards and tapped the tip of his nose with a finger. "What? Am I so beautiful you have no words left?"

Link closed his mouth. He swallowed hard. And then he smiled at her. "V-vanity doesn't suit you, Midna."

She laughed again.

* * *

If an outsider had entered the Mirror Chamber that afternoon, they probably would have turned right back around and allowed those inside their privacy. The air was thick with the feeling of an impending "Good-bye," even if nobody could bring themselves to say it.

Midna laid her hand on the rim of the Mirror. A wry smile played across her lips. "I never understood this thing. The goddesses banish my tribe, but leave a connection between the worlds. They order the sages to hide it as far from Hyrule proper as possible, but only a true ruler of the Twili can destroy it…"

Zelda took a step forwards. "Perhaps they understood that the Twili weren't truly guilty of the crimes of their ancestors, and wanted our worlds to be able to communicate? Or maybe it has to do with fate; all events are preset, so we were fated to meet and have this adventure?"

Cal looked more like a little girl than ever. She sat on the edge of the platform (making herself that much shorter than the others) swinging her legs slowly. "The goddesses work in mysterious ways. They give us happiness, love and friendship, but also greed, pride and hate. Perhaps it's fate, or maybe it's forgiveness. Or both, or neither. It's certainly an interesting set of worlds they've given us, isn't it?"

Midna poked the smaller girl lightly with her foot. "That's very deep for you, Cal. You feeling alright?" The mage laughed and pretended to faint. Link stood back and watched with a smile. Who says a good-bye has to be formal?

Zelda sighed. "I don't suppose we'll see much of each other, will we? Midna and I have kingdoms to piece back together, Cailin has to resettle her family and Link…"

He cleared his throat. "I was going to see if I could slide back into my old life."

Cal raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You're not the same boy I met in the dungeons, Link. It'll be hard to go from 'hero' to 'farmer.'"

He grinned. "And when have I ever turned down a challenge?"

Midna smiled and glanced at the Mirror of Twilight again. The idea of small vacations in the world of light made her resolve as to its fate waver. But all she said was, "Yes, we'll definitely be busy. And we've certainly all changed, as well. But I'm sure it'll all work out."

"Why so formal all of a sudden?" the mage turned to make sure the Twilight Princess saw the shocked look on her face. "We were having fun just a second ago…"

Midna bowed her head. "I'm going to miss you guys. It's hard to stray cheerful when you don't know how long it'll be until you see some one again."

Cal glanced at Link. "Now?" He nodded.

"Now what?"

Cal pulled herself all the way on to the platform, and handed Midna a small white box. "We collaborated on it." The Twili opened the package and gasped. A silver locket shaped like a book hung from a white gold chain. "Just wait 'til you see the inside." Midna popped the tiny catch.

Cal was right. If the locket was beautiful, this was indescribable. A portrait of the four of them, her still an imp, smiled up. Somehow the artist had managed to capture each of their personalities with just a few tiny brush strokes. On the other side was carved a few simple words brought tears to Midna's eyes. _Met in crisis, fought together, friends forever._ Again her resolve wavered. Could she really leave them behind?

The mage wasn't quite finished. "It was Link's idea, and he got the locket. I did the lines and basic shading, but I think Zelda's colors really bring it to life, don't you? Midna? Are you alright?"

Midna shook her head, scattering the tiny, silver droplets that were pouring from her eyes. She gave them a crooked smile. "Yeah, fine. Just…moved. Thank you."

Zelda handed her an envelope (where had they hid these things?) with a smile. "Don't open it just yet. I know how hard it can be after a long day of dealing with officials, so we each wrote you a letter. Wait until you really need them, you don't know when you'll be able to get away."

_Can I really go through with this?_ "Thanks. Again."

Link stepped forward. "I'm afraid I don't have anything but words. What do you want?"

_Who knows what they truly want?_ "I wish there was some way for me to repay you guys…" They smiled at her. That sort of reassuring _you don't have to do anything_ smile you only get from your best friends. The Twili bit her lip. "I suppose…What happens now? To…the Master Sword, and the pendent?"

He looked slightly disappointed. "I plan to return the Master Sword to its resting place. It has done enough."

Cal nodded. "I was going to leave the pendent in the Sacred Grove also. It's the safest place for it."

Midna nodded slowly, and glanced at the Mirror. "I see…I should probably be going…But I'm not going to say good-bye." She smiled at her friends. "No matter what the reasons, in this world I've met three of the best friends anyone could ever want. Good luck with your respective tasks," she hurried up the stairs. "I'll see you later."

A flick of her wrist sent one of the tears into the Mirror of Twilight.

A single thought sent her home.

* * *

It's...over...

Unless I do a sidestory. Which I probably will.

More than 20,000 words *stares* Don't think I've ever written something this long. Don't think I've ever _finished_ anything that wasn't assigned for school and been this pleased with it. Think I'll do something for Ocarina of Time next, but it might take awhile. I need to get a copy, do a practice playthrough, and then the actual writer's playthrough. So...Don't expect that anytime soon. Don't be surprised by sidestories, though.

Reviews:

**Llwynog the Bard:** CAL SHALL NOT DIE! I can never kill off my characters. Injure them, yes. Exhaust them, yes. Kill them, no.

**archsage150:** They sealed him fine. For now. Of course, he will escape so that Wind Waker can happen. They did not kill him. Gods, I need to work on character deaths, even the villain doesn't die!

R&R


	28. Sidestory: Cailin

I've been wanting to do something like this for a while. It's a quick sidestory on how/where Cal grew up. Most of it's from Shadow Link's point of view. The basic idea behind _that_ was that Vaati placed a spell on him to force him to forever serve the bearer of the Light Force. Shadow ages roughly one year for every five hundred, so he's about seventeen physically. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense.

**

* * *

**

**Age: 1 day**

Shadow finished the dishes, and hurried up the stairs. He paused outside the large door, and took a deep breath before raising his fist and banging on it as hard as he could.

A young-looking man with long, pale blue hair yanked it open and glared at him. "You're neither needed nor wanted here, boy. Leave."

Shadow returned the glare with one of his own. "No offense, sir," he snapped, "but you are not in charge anymore. The child has survived the first day. Know that I will come in, whether you say no or not."

"Impossible!"

"By no means. Step aside." He attempted to shove past the man.

The other continued to block his path. "It can't have passed on! It's only a girl!"

"And your grandfather got it from his mother. Step aside, sir, or I _will _enter under my own means." The door slammed. Shadow jumped back, cursing under his breath. The jerk had caught his fingers on purpose for sure!

With a sly smile, the boy melted into the darkness under the door and slipped out on the other side. The three in the room jumped at his entrance. "What," The doctor gasped, "is that?" Shadow gave the small woman his best glare.

"Formalities aside," he growled, "Where is she?" The tall redhead, his former master's newest mistress, scowled.

"What do you want with my daughter, servant?"

"I have a duty, whether I like it or not. Where is she?"

"Here!" The blue haired man deposited a small bundle in his arms. "Take her! She's your problem now!"

Shadow looked into the wide red eyes of the little girl he was holding, and felt a small twinge of sympathy. "Better my problem than yours," he muttered, but handed the child to her mother all the same. There are some things you simply don't do. Taking a newborn from its mother is at the top of that list.

.

.

**Age: 2yrs**

Shadow laughed as his charge toddled across the floor, carrying a book the size of her own torso. He always loved this part of their lives; they were always so sweet and innocent. Before they figured out how cruel life could be… He shook his head to clear his thoughts and carefully took the offered book. "Do you want me to read to you, Little Lady?"

"Yuss!" She crawled into his lap, excited even though it was the same book he'd read her half a dozen times. He opened it with a smile, and began:

"'Once, a long time ago, three great goddesses were born-'"

"Sadow?" She'd been having trouble with the "sh" sound. Hopefully she wouldn't develop a lisp like her grandfather.

"Yes?"

"What're Mummy and Daddy doin'?"

"They're waiting for your little brother or sister." It was a question he'd answered so many times he didn't even miss a beat. "'The three Goddesses were named Din, Nayru and Farore-'"

"Sadow?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you wattin'?"

"Waiting, Little Lady. I am, but you're more important right now. 'Din was born from-'"

"Sadow?"

He was starting to feel exasperated. "Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why am Ah more…" her face scrunched up in concentration, "im-po-tent?"

"_Por_tant, Little Lady, im_por_tant. Because you're the master."

She giggled. "Naw Ah'm not! _Daddy's_ in charge!"

"Maybe for now. Maybe of you. But you inherited this," he lifted her left hand and playfully kissed the small triangle on the back. "which makes you the heir of this house, lady of these lands, and my master." She giggled again and he heaved a silent sigh. _If only you could truly understand what I'm trying to tell you, Little Lady…_

"Sadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Wead to me?"

.

.

**Age: 6yrs**

Shadow stepped into the girl's room. "I've brought your lunch!" he called, glancing around. She was nowhere in sight. Her brother was curled in a chair with one of her books, a frown of deep concentration on his tiny face. Shadow put down his tray. "Will, where's your sister?"

"Dunno. Wha's that?" the boy reached for the plate.

Shadow swatted his hand away. "Not yours, that's what. Did she tell you where she was going?"

"Dunno. Probab'ly went out to play in the snow. You know how she is." Shadow paled and raced out of the room. Down the stairs, down the hall, and out the front doors.

"_Cal!_" he yelled. A small form turned and waved to him. "Get inside!"

The warning came a few seconds too late. A huge white wolfos sprung out of the snow and took a swipe at his charge. Red splattered the white ground. Shadow began to run again. "Goddesses, Goddesses, Goddesses!" he cursed under his breath.

The little girl was just standing there, sniffing a bit. She looked up at him. "Why would he do that, Shadow? Why would he just attack me?"

"Monsters don't think, Little Lady," he responded grimly, taking in her wound. It was amazing she wasn't bawling her eyes out. "They just attack anything that's not a monster."

"But you think."

He felt a small stab of pain at the suggestion. "And I am not a monster. C'mon, let's get you inside."

"Mummy said you were…" she murmured faintly as he carried her back to the house.

"I'm not. I'm a Dark Worlder."

"But Mummy said only monsters could be-" she winced, "you know."

He did. "Spells can do that too, Little Lady. That's why I'm your servant. I'm an enchanted Dark Worlder, not a monster."

"Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

.

.

**Age: 7yrs**

"Shadow?"

He looked up from his book with a small frown. "What's wrong?"

"You remember what you told me last year?"

"Yeah…?" Of course he did. He could never forget the day he told any of them what he was.

"I've been thinking… I don't want you to be my servant."

"What?"

"You shouldn't be anyone's servant." She'd taken an apparent fascination in the carpet under her bare feet. "I talked to Daddy. He…laughed. He said you weren't a servant anyway. So…"

"…" This day always came. They always found out. "Let me guess; he said I was less than a servant?" Her silence was more answer than he wanted. Shadow sighed. "It's true, you know. I'm…technically a…a slave." He couldn't look at her.

"What's the difference?"

"A servant has a small say in things. A slave just does as it's told."

"So…if I told you to jump out a window?"

"I'd have to do it."

"Stay out all night?"

"I'd have to do it."

"Help me run away?"

"That I can't do. I'm bound to these lands."

"You can't leave?" He shook his head. She thought about it for a minute. "Why don't you just say no?"

"Would that I could, Little Lady." He called her by her childish nickname less these days. She'd just grown out of it. "It's part of the spell I mentioned. No 'no's."

She thought about it some more. "That sucks," was her final conclusion. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Yeah."

"Can't we just be friends?"

She huffed, her short hair floating perhaps a bit more than a normal child's at the gust. "Fine. But I'm not going to treat you like Daddy does."

His smile widened. "Thanks."

.

.

**Age: 10yrs**

"_AND YOU'RE AN ARROGENT BORE!_" Shadow winced, rubbing his ears before cracking open the door. As per usual, his little master and her father were practically at each other's throats.

"_YOU LITTLE BITCH!"_ Guffuu roared, _"WHAT PART DON'T YOU UNDERTAND?"_

"_HOW ABOUT THE PART WHERE YOU THINK INSULTING ME WILL MAKE YOU SEEM MORE CREDIBLE!"_

Shadow cleared his throat. They didn't hear him.

"_I KEEP TELLING YOU AND TELLING YOU, YOU CAN'T SIMPLY RUN OFF TO HYRULE! WE WERE BANNED!"_

"_YEAH! TWO THOUSAND YEARS AGO! AND HOW'S ANYONE SUPPOSED TO GET A PARDON IF NO ONE EVER GOES?"_

"'Scuse me, Cal?"

"_I DON'T SEE HOW YOU CAN BE SO STUCK ON THIS!"_

"_I DON'T SEE HOW YOU CAN BE SO IGNORANT!"_

"Cal?"

"_ME? IGNORANT? HA! THAT'S RICH!"_

"_BASTARD!"_

"_TART!"_

"MISTRESS CAILIN!" Shadow shouted. She froze and turned towards him slowly.

"Don't call me that."

"My apologies. I was wondering if you were hungry? You missed lunch."

"I've lost my appetite." She stormed past him. The boy smiled innocently at her scowling father before trotting back to the kitchen.

.

.

**Age: 13yrs**

Shadow lightly tapped her door. There was no response. "Cal?" he called. Nothing. He opened the door and peeked in. She was hunched over her desk, apparently asleep.

The Dark Worlder tip-toed over and gently touched the girl's pale hand. "Cal?" he whispered.

"What?" her voice was oddly thick. The boy frowned and knelt beside her. Tiny glistening tracks rand down her cheeks.

"I came to check on you. Why are you crying, Little Lady?"

He'd hoped to get at least a chuckle by using her pet-name. Though she sat up enough to look at him, there wasn't even a hint of a smile on her face. Instead, she asked, "Do you know where my mother is?"

"Over the mountains, trading with nomads. Why?"

"My brother is?"

"In town. Why?"

"My father?"

"In his study. Cal, what-"

"And do you know," her voice cracked, and the tears began to trickle down her cheeks again. "what today is?"

"It's your…oh, Cal…" She nodded, silently bursting into tears. Shadow hesitated for a moment before pulling her into a rough hug.

"They forgot! How could they forget?" she sobbed. He nodded, gently patting her back.

"It's okay…" he murmured, "They're all jerks… I didn't forget. I'm right here. It's okay…"

She tipped her head back and peered up at him through her long bangs. "What can I do?"

"What can anyone do? Why don't we go downstairs, and you can eat dinner while I make you a cake, okay? And then you can have your present." She nodded again, and he led her down to the kitchen. There are few things better for sorrow than a big chocolate cake.

.

.

**Age: 16yrs**

It wasn't the first time Shadow walked in on his master with a stubborn, I'm-not-going-to-be-talked-out-of-this-by-anyone look on her face. She took after her ancestor in that respect. It was the first time he'd walked in on her packing, though.

"Cal, what…?"

"I'm leaving. I'm sorry, but I just can't deal with them anymore."

The boy felt every muscle in his body go stiff. "What?"

She turned, anger and regret warring in her red eyes. "I'm sorry, Shadow, but I just can't take anymore of Will telling me what is and isn't safe, or Father telling me what I can and can't do."

"So you're leaving me to deal with them?" he joked, trying to cover up his panic. He'd raised the girl, after all. It was hard to resist the little voice in his head yelling that he couldn't let her go off on her own.

"Sorry. Can't you come with me?"

"Cal, we've been through this. I can't leave the property. I've tried." The sadness on her face mirrored the regret he could feel on his own. They shared a moment of silence, before she pulled the drawstring on her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Sorry," the girl whispered, placing a butterfly-light kiss on his cheek (she had to stand on her toes to do it. It was amazing how small she was.) "But I have to do this. Maybe I'll find some magic over the mountains, and bring it back for you."

"West?"

"East," she responded, stepping out of the room, "to Hyrule."

"Oh…"

In the hall, Cailin paused, turning back to him. "Say…you never told me who your light-version was. In all these years. I've always wondered…"

Shadow managed a small smile. "If I tell you now, what reason will you have to come back? You can find out when you save me from your tyrant of a father." His charge laughed, and continued down the hall, leaving one of the few people who cared standing in her bedroom, wondering what he was supposed to do _now?_

.

.

**Age: 18yrs**

Cal straightened her back before knocking on the door of what used to be her home. Somewhere inside, she could hear her father bellowing. The door creaked open, and a haggard looking Shadow poked his head out. The familiar bright red eyes widened in surprise and he grabbed her into one of the most surprising hugs she'd ever had.

"Where…have…you…been?" he gasped out. It sounded almost like he was trying not to cry.

She laughed. "Hyrule, silly. Just like I told you."

"Never, _ever_…do that…again!" After a few more seconds, he released her and yelled into the house, "IT'S HER!"

Will came pelting around the corner. "Dear Goddesses!" he cried, before tackling his sister. She laughed again at her brother's enthusiasm. "Never do that again, Cal! Do you know how dangerous running off on your own is? You could have been killed!"

"I missed you too, Will. Oof, you've gotten big!"

"Positively huge!" Shadow agreed, "At least for your family. I'd say he's bordering on tall for most Hylians." The silver-top nodded enthusiastically.

A cough froze them all in place. Turning her eyes inside, Cal saw her father standing at the top of the stairs. He smiled coldly down at her. "So, you've finally returned. Two years is a long time, Cailin. Even for you." She tensed, but he waved his hand as though that point was completely irrelevant. "But clearly you have seen the error of your ways. What happened? Did they take one look at your eyes and run you off their precious Goddess-blessed soil?" The last part was said with a sneer.

Carefully, Cal disentangled herself from her friend and brother to stand as tall as she could. Reaching into her bag, the delicate girl withdrew a small, pink-tinted letter. "I got the pardon. I came for Shadow and Will. You can join us, if you like."

"Join you?" Guffuu scoffed, "On a fool's journey? It'll be impossible for you and your brother to blend in in Hyrule, you'll have the guards after you in a moment."

"Didn't you hear me? The Princess of Hyrule pardoned our family!" She waved the letter. "We can live in Hyrule as legal citizens! We can go back to our homeland!"

"And leave your precious Shadow here alone?" he sneered. Shadow bowed his head at the words. Cal knew him well enough to know he was upset. She felt a jab of rage towards her father for making this that much harder.

"No. He's coming too. The Princess wasn't the only one willing to forgive and forget." With a flick of her wrist, the Daughter of the Winds sent a cold winter gale howling around the welcoming hall. Her father shivered, but otherwise did nothing but narrow his eyes at her.

"Medallion trickery!" he spat. She responded by causing every candle in the room burst into flame. He turned his back on the light. Cal was about ready to dump some freezing water over his head, when someone placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"He'll never see beyond the tip of his own nose," Shadow murmured. "Now, what's this about me coming with you?"

The girl managed a smile. "I couldn't find a spell to free you from myself, but I have one to free you after my death. And three to let you off the property."

There was a moment of shocked silence, before Shadow yanked her into another hug and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Really? Little Lady, you certainly never do anything halfway, do you?"

She laughed. "You bet I don't! Now, do you remember our deal?"

"'Course!"

"What deal?" Will asked. They both mussed his hair (though Cal had to stretch to reach) and grinned.

"We agreed that if Shadow took care of you two while I was gone, he'd tell me a secret."

"Can I hear?"

"No, go pack." The sixteen year old pouted, but did as he was told.

Shadow glanced around secretively before he leaned over and whispered in his friend's ear, "The spirit of the Hero. I was born during the time of the Four Sword's last coming."

She gasped dramatically, and they both dissolved into laughter. Upon recovering, Shadow told her, "I'm glad you're back. And you know what I'm even happier about?"

"What?"

"Finally leaving!"

They were still laughing when Will came racing down the stairs with his bag.

* * *

What d'ya think? Please Read and Review!

**EDIT:** I should probably add that like the rest of the story this can be read as either a really close friendship or romance. Before the pairing fanatics burn me at the metaphorical stake.


End file.
